When Life Gives You Lemons
by Kisa101
Summary: Life is such a funny word and everyone is different so everyone's life is different. They have their ups and downs but some have more downs than ups. So tell me, what do you do when things are bad? What do you do when life gives you lemons?
1. New Years Eve

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS Eriol would've ended up with Tomoyo but sadly...I don't.

Chapter One: New Years Eve

Stars sparkled in the night sky that New Years Eve. Almost everyone was at the festival that was being held that night in Tomoeda. There was laughter, singing and dancing all around. Everyone was having a good time.

Well, almost everyone.

In one part of the festival, there was one little girl among a crowd of boys about three or four years older than her. She was no older than three, and as she reached for her teddy bear, the boys kept on holding it out of her reach.

"That's my teddy bear! Give me it!" The little girl continued to jump for it.

One of the boys continued to hold it out of her reach. "Why don't you try and catch it?"

Another one took the teddy and threw it on the ground. He stomped on it and laughed. "There. Now you can go get it."

The little girl snatched up her teddy and frowned. "I'm telling my mommy."

"Your mommy can't do anything," one boy said. "My big brother told me that all she's good for is sleeping around."

"That's not true!"

Another boy joined in. "Everyone thinks she's a slut and they may be right."

"Take it back! Now!" However, they refused to do so and started teasing her again. Her emerald eyes blazed in anger as she picked up a rock and hit one of the boys in their head.

The boy rubbed his head angrily and they all were about to gang up on her. "You're gonna get it now."

The girl took one step back and was about to scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The boys stopped moving to look at the person behind her. She looked up to see amber eyes gazing at the group.

"Now will you guys tell me, what were you doing to this little girl?" He glared at all of them and they took a step back.

"We weren't doing anything."

"Doesn't seem like nothing, but I'll tell you what. If I ever see you boys doing something like that to anyone, you'll all be in trouble. Got it?" They nodded rapidly. "Good, now go." Each boy ran in their own direction away from the amber eyed guy.

He shook his head then looked down at the little girl and smiled. The anger in his eyes had disappeared. "You're safe from them for now. Where are your parents? Did you lose them?"

The girl continued to gaze up at him. "You have pretty eyes."

He laughed. "Well, thank you. My name is Syaoran Li. What's your name?"

"Kohana Kinomoto. I want my Auntie Tomoyo."

Syaoran looked at her surprised. "Tomoyo?" Kohana nodded her head. He picked her up. "Alright, let's go and find her." They went looking for her. Minutes later they found her in a panic.

Tomoyo and Eriol were searching frantically. "Kohana, where are you?" Tomoyo asked out loud.

"Auntie Tomoyo!" She called out as soon as she saw her. Kohana jumped out of Syaoran's arms and hugged her.

Tomoyo sighed with relief. "Oh, Kohana, you scared me. Don't go wandering off like that again! Stay with me and Eriol, you got that?" The little girl nodded.

Eriol smiled. "See, we found her and she's okay." He looked up to see a familiar pair of amber eyes gazing at him. Eriol blinked. "Syaoran? Is that you?"

Syaoran smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Eriol?" They shook hands and greeted each other.

"It certainly has been, Syaoran." He stepped back and looked at Tomoyo who held Kohana in her arms. "Tomoyo, this is my cousin Syaoran. He's from Hong Kong. Syaoran, this is my girlfriend, Tomoyo."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "Nice to meet you. Eriol had told me a bit about you.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too. Are you the one who brought Kohana back to us?" Syaoran nodded. "Thank you so much! We were asked to watch Kohana for her mother and she wandered off at some point in the crowd."

Syaoran shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Eriol looked at him curiously. "The question just came to me. Why are you here in Japan? I know you're coming for school here, but why are you here so early?"

He shrugged. "Just decided I wanted to see how you guys were doing here early I guess."

Suddenly the sound of firecrackers filled the air and vibrant colours filled the sky. Eriol looked up in shock. "It's that time already? We'd better find Sakura. We promised to meet her in time for this."

"Who's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"She's a good friend of ours. You'll meet her when school starts again." Tomoyo replied. "It was great meeting you. I hope we can become good friends." The couple said their goodbyes and wished him a Happy New Year.

"Bye Syaoran!" Kohana said. Syaoran waved goodbye at the girl and smiled.

As he looked up at the fireworks he thought about his new life in Japan. "I wonder what awaits me here in this New Year."

If only he knew.

* * *

A/N: Well, I know many people noticed that I didn't give one of my usual excuses as to why I updated She Will Be Loved so late. This story here is the reason for it. It's been stuck in my head since late last year and I ended up writing not one...not two...but **five chapters.** (sweat drops) I had to get it out of my head! Plus it's been nagging me to put it on fanfiction. It was like this little psycho voice telling me "Upload me...upload me..." Agh! 

So there, I'm uploading all five chapters now just to ease my poor conscience. This it my very first attempt at any kind of drama whatsoever so forgive me if it's not all that good. However the idea was there so it had to come out. Blame the quote that inspired me to do this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'll update the others soon now that this is up. Brittany is practically cheering right now. Yes, Brittany. I know you are so happy about this. You can do your little dance or whatever it is you want to do, okay?


	2. Meet Life

Chapter Two: Meet Life

"Hey, Whore, why are you still going to this school? I thought you would've moved somewhere else!"

_Shut up already._

"You really ought to leave," another shouted. "No one cares about you here."

_I couldn't care less if you did or not._

"Just face it, no one likes a good for nothing person like you so why stay here?"

_I'm not staying here for any of you or myself. It's for another person._

"You really are a loser…"

_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

Meet Sakura Kinomoto. One of the sweetest girls you'd ever find at Tomoeda High. She's beautiful and smart. Everyone ought to love her. There's only one problem though.

"Whore, have you slept with anyone lately?"

Almost the entire school hated her.

Sakura sighed as she went to her blue locker and saw the front covered in graffiti. In red and green paint were the words "whore", "slut", as well as the phrase "why don't you just leave?"

Ignoring the words she opened her locker, took out the books she needed and closed it shut. Turning around she saw one of her best friends…one of her only friends at school and for the first time that day, she smiled a little.

"Hi, Tomoyo! How are you doing today?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "Better than you it seems." She turned towards Sakura's locker and frowned greatly. "Not again! When did this happen?"

"I don't know. I just met it like that."

"And on the first day too! I wish these people would stop. Don't they have anything better to do? It makes me sick."

"What makes you sick?" At that moment, Sakura's other best friend came among them. He gave both of them a hug. "Hello Tomoyo. Hi, Sakura. Who or what upset you?"

Tomoyo pointed at the locker belonging to Sakura. "This. That's what."

Eriol looked at the locker and wore and frown identical to Tomoyo's. "Not this again…Sakura…" He turned towards Sakura who was gazing at the ground. "This really ticks me off. They have no right to do this to you and you know it! They ought to cut this out. They've been doing this for almost three years! Three years, Sakura!"

Sakura looked up at Eriol and smiled sadly. "It's ok. Really it is. I ignore it half of the time so it's much easier to handle."

Tomoyo shook her head. "That's not the right way to handle it though. You must stick up for yourself. This is your second year of high school, Sakura. I don't want you leaving with a bad name."

At that exact moment a guy a year younger than them walked by. "Hey, Slut, how about sleeping with me this weekend?" That was one idiot, seeing as how no one can do that when her friends are around. He laughed and others nearby laughed as well until Tomoyo's sharp glare shut everyone up and Eriol held the guy by his shirt, growling angrily.

"Don't you ever…EVER…talk about her that way again! If I hear it from your mouth any more, you'll be blessed if you make it out alive." Behind his glasses, Eriol's eyes held a cruel and angry look. He smiled coldly. "Do you understand?"

The guy, too frightened to respond, nodded quickly. All he wanted to do was get out of there.

"Very good." Eriol dropped him onto the floor. "Now, get out of my sight!" He quickly got up and ran. The others nearby went back to their own things pretending they never saw anything.

Eriol sighed and looked at Sakura. "This is your second year in high school and I really don't want it to be like this. If there is ever a problem just talk to me or Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded. "That's right. You know you can always count on us."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tomoyo smiled back. "I don't know either. Now let's go to the office about your locker."

* * *

The atmosphere was fun and energetic. Teenagers were all around sitting at tables talking or dancing. It was a great place to be. 

In one corner, Sakura sat down wearing a red knee-length dress with ruffles at the edges and a jeans jacket. Black slippers adorned her feet and her hair was fixed in a neat bun with a few wisps of hair framing her face.

She was sitting with two of her friends: Naoko and Chiharu. "As usual, you're always wearing a great outfit," Chiharu said. "But of course, Tomoyo makes all of your clothes so I guess that would be expected."

Sakura smiled. "You know Tomoyo. It's almost impossible to keep a measuring tape away from her. You guys can take my place if you want."

Naoko shook her head. "No way! That's what you're here for." She took a sip of her soda.

Sakura sighed. "Gee, thanks, I feel so loved."

"I know. You're welcome." They all laughed.

Chiharu gazed around the teen club. "Wow, the club is really packed tonight. Then again, Club Blossom is always packed on Mondays and Wednesdays, because our Cherry Blossom is a top notch performer!"

Naoko grinned. "Got that right. She's the best!"

"I'm hurt, Naoko. I thought I was the best!" They all looked up at the guy who wrapped his arms around Naoko's waist. His half black, half blood red eyes glinted in mischief.

Naoko smiled and rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, darling. Clearly Sakura is way better than you."

"Ouch that really hurts you know!"

"You better suck it up then Kyou."

Kyou laughed. "Okay, I will. Only because I love you so much though."

Naoko laughed also. "I'm glad to hear that."

Sakura and Chiharu laughed. "You guys are something else, seriously," Chiharu replied.

Kyou's brother, Elrick, came over to the group. "They've been told that a lot I'm sure."

"Hey!" Kyou and Naoko shouted in unison and they laughed again.

Elrick looked at Sakura. "Are you ready? It's about time for us to start. We ought to get going. Takashi and Rika are already by the stage."

Sakura looked at the time. "You're right!" She stood up and looked at Naoko and Chiharu. "Wish us luck up there."

"Oh trust me, you guys don't need it." Naoko replied.

"Thanks!" They waved goodbye.

The group headed towards the stage and they all took their positions. Takashi sat behind the drums and Elrick behind his keyboard. Kyou and Rika had their electric guitars ready and Sakura took the mike.

"Hello all you beautiful people out there! This is our band, Life, speaking! Are you ready for some music?" Sakura spoke confidently and her smile reached from ear to ear as the crowd shouted their reply. "Alright, then have fun out there!" She counted the band in and they got a nice tempo going.

_I'm not afraid to fall  
It means I climbed up high  
To fall is not to fail  
You fail when you don't try  
I'm not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly  
And I will spread these wings of mine. _

If I get up, I might fall back down again  
So let's get up, c'mon  
If I get up, I might fall back down again  
We get up anyway  
If I get up, I might fall back down again  
So let's get up, c'mon  
If I get up, I might fall back down again  
And I might fall back down again  
And we'll, just jump and see  
Even if it's the twentieth time  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly. 

As the crowd listened to the group they could see the excitement in Sakura's eyes and how they glowed brightly. It was almost as if her emerald eyes were saying, 'Yes, this is my passion. This is what I love to do and I want to share it with the whole world! I want to share it with you!"

* * *

"I'm home, everyone!" Sakura entered her home at eleven that night and found her parents in the living room, talking. 

They faced her and smiled. "Hello, Sakura. Welcome back." Her mother smiled at her. "How was your band's performance tonight?"

Sakura smiled. "It went well. It seems that our band has become quite famous."

"In that case, I guess we ought to see what has gotten the crowd so excited. We should come one day." Her dad said.

Sakura grinned. "You can come at any time, although I'm not too sure you'll fit right in the crowd."

He chuckled. "You may be right about that."

Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed soon. I assume Kohana is asleep?"

Her mother nodded. "She fell asleep a few hours ago."

"Good." She hugged her mother and father. "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad. I love you both." She then headed upstairs.

Her parents smiled at each other. "She's certainly had it rough the past few years haven't she, Nadeshiko?" Her father asked.

Nadeshiko's emerald eyes gleamed. "She certainly has, but she has grown to become a lovely young lady, I must say."

Meanwhile, Sakura went upstairs and entered Kohana's room to find the little girl fast asleep. She sat on her bed and stroked her hair. Kohana's eyes immediately fluttered open. "Mommy?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, it's me, sweetie," she whispered. "Now go back to sleep."

Kohana nodded. "Goodnight, Mommy."

Sakura kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Kohana." This was her pride and joy. She was Sakura's reason for staying in school…and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for her…no one. 'I will make sure you have a good life ahead of you. I promise you that much.'

* * *

Song: Get Up by Superchick 


	3. Syaoran and Meiling

Chapter Three: Syaoran and Meiling

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining down on the lovely cherry blossom trees outside and the petals seemed to dance in the wind. Sakura Kinomoto sat in her seat before class started and gazed out the window in contentment.

No one seemed to be bothering her at the moment. No one was calling her names such as "slut" or "whore". You would think it was because they were just tired of it, but Sakura knew better.

She looked at her two best friends, Eriol and Tomoyo, who were seated next to her and were having a good conversation. She smiled inwardly. She knew it was only because those two were there.

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura snapped out of her daze after hearing Eriol's call. "I don't think I told you about something."

"What is it?"

Eriol pushed his glasses up slightly. "A cousin of mine is moving here and coming to our school."

Sakura looked up in shock. "Really?"

Tomoyo nodded. "His name is Syaoran Li and he's from Hong Kong. He seems very nice."

Sakura blinked blankly. "How do you know about him, 'Moyo?"

"We met him on New Year's Eve during the festival."

"You did?"

Eriol smiled. "Yup. Kohana had gotten lost into the crowd and Syaoran ran into her and brought her back to us. That's when we saw him."

Sakura looked at them nervously. "You didn't tell him much about me, did you?"

"No not at all. We mentioned your name but we simply said you were a close friend of ours."

Sakura sighed in relief. "That's good. I'd rather he met me himself…you know? I wouldn't want to give him a bad impression."

Tomoyo smiled. "Believe me; you wouldn't give him a bad impression at all. Although…" She eyed her classmates who were talking also. "These idiots may."

Eriol put his arms around both girls. "No need to fear though. I'll straighten him out before they can do anything like that. Besides, he'd know better than to think badly about a close friend of mine."

Sakura laughed. "I guess you're right."

The students all went to their proper places when the bell was heard. Mr. Terada entered the classroom and two other students followed him. "Class we have two new students joining us today. Meet Syaoran and Meiling Li. They're from Hong Kong.

Many of the girls whispered to themselves as they looked at Syaoran. "Look at the new guy. He's so cute." Someone whispered. Many of the guys had their eye on Meiling too.

Sakura merely gazed at Syaoran. 'So this is the person they were talking about. He helped Kohana…'

"I didn't know Meiling was coming too," Eriol whispered.

Mr. Terada looked at Meiling and smiled. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

With a toss of her raven hair she grinned. "With pleasure sir." She looked to the class with a gleam in her ruby eyes. "Hi everyone! As you all already know my name is Meiling Li. I'm sixteen years old and I love to make new friends. I can't wait to get to know you all!"

The guys all were in awe by her energy. "She's wonderful…"

Meiling then turned serious. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I already have a boyfriend in Hong Kong, which means I'm taken. So don't try anything…trust me…you'd regret it…"

The guys sighed with disappointment. Some of them were creeped out by the glare she was giving them.

Eriol sighed. "There goes Meiling for you."

Tomoyo grinned. "She's certainly a character."

"More than you realize…"

Mr. Terada notice the look the new girl was giving them. "Thank you Meiling."

Her smile was returned. "No problem."

Mr. Terada faced Syaoran. "It's your turn now."

Syaoran nodded. "You all already know my name. I'm sixteen years old and I love martial arts. Pleased to meet you all."

The girls loved his attitude. "He seems so quiet," one girl whispered.

"He has such a calm personality," Another whispered.

Sakura gazed at him in silence. Eriol whispered to her, "He may seem quiet but he's quite different once you get to know him.

"Just to let you guys know, Meiling is my cousin and she knows what she's saying when she says you'll regret it. Remember…" Syaoran gave them the same glare Meiling just gave them, only tens times more powerful. "I love martial arts."

This time, nearly every guy had the urge to run out of the classroom. This guy was more dangerous than he acted. Meanwhile, almost all of the girls swooned.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I think I see where she gets it from."

Mr. Terada noticed too. "Okay, thank you very much. There are two seats behind Eriol Hiirigizawa. You may sit there. Hiirigizawa, would you raise your hand please."

Meiling smiled. "That's okay, Mr. Terada. I know who Eriol is." She waved at Eriol, who smirked, and she and Syaoran went to their seats.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol decided to eat outside by the Sakura tree. Sakura sat underneath waiting for them to arrive with some music in her lap. 

As she looked around, she noticed that some of the other students were under the other trees also. Cherry blossom petals fell from the trees and were picked up playfully by the wind. Sakura sighed in contentment. No one had bothered her since the day had started. Maybe this was her long awaited day of peace.

"Hey, you!"

Sakura sighed. She'd spoken too soon. She looked up to see one of the meanest girls at Tomoeda High and her clique. "Hello there, Kira. What is it that you want?"

Kira tossed her black hair over her shoulder and merely eyed her. "I'm just wondering what has you here so content and smiling so happily."

Sakura stared blankly at her. "Is there something wrong with me smiling?"

"You don't deserve to smile! You'll never deserve to smile, you slut! You stole my boyfriend all those years ago and after sleeping with him you dumped him. You treated him like trash!" She screamed angrily at her.

Sakura sighed. "I'm not even going to get into that. If you have time to insult me and hold a grudge for so long, well…" She shrugged and went back to looking at her music.

Kira's rage grew. She grabbed Sakura's shirt. "You whore, I hope you die. You and that kid both." Emerald eyes glowed with anger.

"Hey!" Kira jumped back as she spotted Tomoyo and the others right behind them.

Meiling and Syaoran were in shock. Meanwhile Eriol shook her head. "Not this again. You'd think they learned by now."

Kira dropped Sakura back to the ground and simply sat there with a look of immense pain. "Oh, it's you."

Tomoyo walked up to Kira and glared. "I thought I told you to leave my friend alone."

Kira glared back. "What if I don't?"

Tomoyo smiled evilly at her. "I don't think you'd want to find out. Now leave!" Kira and her clique looked her up and down and walked off.

Syaoran looked bewildered. "What was that all about?"

Eriol frowned. "Long story."

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. She then looked down at Sakura who could only sit there and frowned. "What did she say this time?"

Sakura grabbed a fistful of grass and took a deep breath. She looked up and smiled. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But Sakura…" Sakura held out her hand to cut her off and smiled. "Fine then…if you say so."

Eriol introduced Meiling and Syaoran. "This is our friend Sakura Kinomoto. She's my best friend."

Meiling waved. "Hi there! Nice meeting you! I hope we can be great friends. Can I call you Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Only if I can call you Meiling."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Syaoran nodded. "Nice to you meet you as well. You can call me Syaoran if you wish."

Tomoyo grinned. "Great, now that we have all been introduced, let's eat!" They all sat down with their lunches and started talking.

Syaoran then eyed the music at Sakura's side. "Are these yours?" He pointed to the said music.

Sakura looked down and nodded. "I do a little music on the side. I'm okay I guess."

Eriol smiled. "That's an understatement. She's excellent! She plays in a band too."

Meiling gasped. "Really?" Sakura nodded. "That is so cool! What's the name?"

Sakura took a moment to answer. "Life."

"Life? Why such a plain name?" Meiling sat there in thought. "Why not a fancier name? Life sounds so…so…weird."

Sakura laughed and her eyes brightened. "I get that a lot."

"I want to hear the band. Can I? Can I?" Sakura nodded and Meiling squealed. "I can't wait! I've got to meet every person in the band, alright?"

Meiling turned to face Syaoran. "Will you come with me too please? It'll be a lot of fun."

Syaoran scratched his head. "Of course I'll come. I'd like to hear Sakura's band too, but Meiling… Calm down please. I think you're scaring other people around."

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol laughed. Meiling blushed. "My bad." The whole group just started laughing again at the looks being given to them. Sakura was having a great time and thanks to them she was able to forget Kira's comment for a while.


	4. Sorry Kohana

Chapter Four: Sorry Kohana

"Tomoyo certainly has your wardrobe fixed. Look at you! That is so cute!" Chiharu commented Sakura's latest outfit.

This time Sakura wore a glittering pink, off the shoulder top with a pair of black shorts and knee-length boots. She left her shoulder length hair out this time.

Kohana looked up at Sakura from her lap. "Mommy is very pretty."

Sakura grinned. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it." They were at the Cherry Blossom Club waiting for the time for the band to play. Sakura sat down with Chiharu talking when Elrick and Naoko came running towards them.

"You two won't believe this!" Naoko started.

Sakura and Chiharu looked at each other blank and then back at Naoko. "What?"

"Rika has been seeing someone ever since Christmas! Hard to believe huh?"

Chiharu stood up. "You're serious? I gotta ask her myself." She looked at Sakura. "Are you coming?"

Sakura shook her head. "Of course! Let's find her right now!"

Eventually all three of them found her sitting at a table closer to the stage going over her music. She looked up and waved. "Hello guys! Ready for tonight's performance?"

Naoko eyed her and grinned mischievously. "I heard you are dating someone right now."

Rika dropped her papers in shock. "How do you guys know about that?"

Chiharu waved her hand. "As if we wouldn't have found out anyway. So…tell me…who is the lucky guy?"

She placed her finger to her lips and smiled. "It's a secret."

Naoko frowned. "That's no fun."

Kohana pouted. "Yeah, no fun!"

Sakura laughed. "Let's just leave her be."

Kyou came by at that moment. He noticed a bandage on his girlfriend and pointed it out. "Naoko, what happened to your face? How'd you get cut like that?"

Naoko touched her cheek and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Fell down outside and scratched myself. Nothing big."

Kyou nodded. "Okay, if you say so." He faced the others. "Hey, guys, it's time to begin." They all got up to go on stage.

Elrick raised his hand. "Okay, we're coming."

Chiharu eyed Rika. "I will find out…one way or another. Can't hide it from me."

Sakura faced Kohana and hugged her. "Will you stay right here for me please at this table? Mommy won't be too long."

"Okay, Mommy. I want to see you play." Kohana smiled and sat down at a table closest to the stage.

Sakura faced Chiharu. "Thanks for agreeing to play your electric violin for the first song."

Chiharu bowed. "My pleasure. Now, let's have fun out there!"

* * *

"Wow, this place is great! Thanks for taking us here." Meiling said to Eriol and Tomoyo. 

Syaoran agreed. "This is really an awesome place. A cool place to hang out."

Tomoyo smiled. "I had a feeling you'd like it." They had taken the cousins to Club Blossom later that week and they loved it right away.

Meiling placed one hand on her cheek. "It's a shame Sakura isn't here with us now. I'd love to get to know her more."

Tomoyo waved her hands. "Don't worry about that. She has her reasons."

"Which reminds me…" They turned to look at Syaoran. "Why did that girl treat Sakura so badly? What did she do to deserve that?"

Meiling grew serious. "I know what you mean. What could Sakura have possibly done?"

The couple looked at each other and sighed. "I think you should let Sakura tell you that herself."

Meiling knocked her fist against the table. "I hope she does!"

Syaoran turned to face the front of the club. "Do bands perform here often?"

"Yup! Bands perform every night," Tomoyo replied. "Sometimes the whole night and other times they perform for an hour or two."

Meiling's red eyes sparkled. "That's amazing! I'd love to see Sakura's band up there one day."

"Looks like you will see them." Eriol pointed out. "Sakura's on stage now."

Syaoran and Meiling's eyes widened. "Really?" Sakura and the band were on stage. Sakura's pink top stood out amongst the other colours there and made her even more noticeable.

Sakura picked up the stage mike with a grin. "Hello all you lovely people out there! Are you ready for some music?" The crowd greeted her loudly. "Well then, here's Life for you ready to sing our hearts out." The audience applauded again.

Chiharu stood not to far from Sakura. "Before we start, I'd like to thank my good friend Chiharu for agreeing to play her electric violin with us for the first song." Chiharu waved.

Sakura counted them in and Elrick on the keyboard started first. At this point Chiharu's whole attitude changed as she started to play her violin. Kyou then joined on his guitar. Slowly the melody was building up. Sakura took a deep breath and began.

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)  
_

Takashi joined in with his drums, bringing the rhythm.

_  
What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
and we've never been so alone._

This time Rika joined in and everyone turned it up a notch. The crowd enjoyed this.

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are, we are _

One step forward and making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why 

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense_

_You say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within_

_You say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are _

It's all about power  
And didn't control  
Breaking the will  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
my oh my, my oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
and we've never been so alone.. so alone

You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within 

_You say we're not responsible  
but we are, we are, we are, we are _

It's all about power (we are)  
And didn't control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry 'till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
my oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are (It's all)  
We are  
We are, We are (Take control)  
We are  
We are  
Its all about power  
Then take control 

The song ended and there was a great applause from the audience. The whole band smiled.

* * *

"Wow that was amazing! I didn't think they'd be this good!" Meiling squealed. It was now a ten minute break for the band and just about everyone in the club was talking about them. 

Tomoyo smiled. "She'd be glad to hear that. How about we go see them now?"

Syaoran shoved his hands in his pockets. "Lead the way then."

* * *

"You guys were great as usual! The crowd loves you guys!" Chiharu clapped as Life came off stage. 

Takashi gave her a big hug. "Don't give us that. You were awesome in the first song too, right guys?" The whole gang agreed.

Rika smiled. "The crowd loved you too." Chiharu grinned.

Sakura picked up Kohana and spun her around. "So tell me, what do you think?"

Her emerald eyes grew wide as she waved her arms all around. "I like it! You were good! I wanna sing like you too!"

Sakura hugged her tightly and smiled. "Thank you so much. It looks like you're my number one fan."

Kohana turned to look at Rika and the others. "I want to play the violin, piano, guitar, and drums too!" She slowly tried to pronounce each word but fumbled over them still.

The band laughed and Elrick patted Kohana's head. "I think you better take one instrument at a time."

Naoko nodded. "Choose one you want to play first."

"Hey everybody!" They turned to see Tomoyo and Eriol waving along with Meiling and Syaoran.

Sakura turned to face them shocked. "Hi everyone, what brings you here?"

"Eriol wanted to show us this club where you guys hang out." Meiling replied.

Kohana smiled for joy. "Hi, Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled back. "I see you remember me."

The others looked bewildered at the whole scene. Sakura scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry; I guess I didn't introduce you guys to them." She pointed to Syaoran and Meiling. "They are Syaoran and Meiling. They are Eriol's cousins and have just moved from Hong Kong."

"Syaoran, Meiling, these are my friends Naoko and her boyfriend Kyou, his brother Elrick, Rika, and Chiharu and her boyfriend Takashi." Sakura pointed out each one.

Elrick walked over and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you guys." Everyone in the group gave their own form of greeting. Rika waved somewhat shyly and Chiharu waved with a great grin. Kyou merely nodded his head to acknowledge them.

Naoko gazed at Syaoran curiously. "How do you know Kohana already?"

"He helped her at the New Year Eve's festival." Eriol replied.

Chiharu looked surprised. "You did?"

Kohana nodded. "He stopped some big boys. They took my teddy bear. They called Mommy mean things."

The conversation died down. Tomoyo looked at Kohana. "Mean things like…what, Kohana?"

"They called Mommy a slut and a whore."

After that was said the conversation went completely dead. Sakura gazed into her little girl's emerald eyes sadly.

The others gave other expressions. Rika and Naoko looked sad. Kyou, Takashi, and Elrick looked angry. Chiharu was too shock to say anything while Eriol and Tomoyo looked angry enough to tear off heads.

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Meiling looked around. They noticed the tense atmosphere but were confused by the cause of it, other than the fact what Kohana had said.

Sakura suddenly reached out and pulled Kohana into a tight hug. Kohana hid her face in Sakura's hair. They stayed like that for some time until they heard her mumbled. "I'm so sorry Kohana. I'm so sorry."

This confused Syaoran and Meiling even more. Sakura finally released Kohana and smiled sadly at the others. "Come on guys. It's time for us to return to the stage." She turned and headed for the stage.

The others sighed and turned towards the stage. Rika spoke up for the group. "Talk to you later. It was great meeting you." They left, leaving only Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Chiharu and Naoko. The atmosphere was still tense as everyone sat down for the second part of Life's performance.

* * *

Song: We Are by Ana Johnsson 


	5. Jealousy

Chapter Five: Jealousy

A week had passed since Kohana told them what those boys said about Sakura and it still bothered everyone. They didn't bring it up since then though.

That same week in class Mr. Terada had some exciting news for the class to hear. "Tomoeda High knows that this school is full of amazing talent and so we've agreed to have a contest. A talent show to be precise."

The whole class started to talk excitedly about what they were just told until Mr. Terada quieted them down. "The talent show is open to everyone in the school and it could be any talent you want to show."

A girl raised her hand in the back. "What if you have a group and some of them don't attend Tomoeda?"

"They can perform but at least one person in the group must be a student of Tomoeda. With that being said, groups and bands can perform. It doesn't have to be a solo."

Kira raised her hand. "What's the prize?"

"The first-place winner gets 103,335 yen (I used a converter to get this number that's like 1000 U.S dollars). This had the class filled with excitement.

Tomoyo raised her hand. "When is the contest?"

"About three weeks from now. You can get further information if interested after class."

* * *

"This competition sounds like fun." Syaoran said. The gang was sitting under the cherry blossom tree after school talking. 

Eriol nodded. "It would be cool to see all the talent we really have here at Tomoeda High.

Meiling jumped up. "Sakura! You and the others should join. You guys would totally win!

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "I'm not too sure about that. There may be others here even better."

Tomoyo disagreed. "Nonsense! Who could possibly be better than you guys?"

Eriol smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to at least give it a shot. What's the worse that could happen?"

Sakura pondered for a moment then smiled slightly. "Okay, I guess I'll ask the band if they're interested."

"Well, well. What do you know? Sakura, you have a band?" They all turned to see Kira and her group sneering at Sakura.

Sakura sighed inwardly. Here we go again. "It's not _my_ band, Kira. My friends all have a part to play in it."

Kira smirked. "I'm just surprised that you have any friends. If they knew you as the slut you are I'm sure they'd leave you."

Tomoyo was getting irritated. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"I just happened to overhear your conversation. I just wanted you to know that you won't win. Your band is no match for my skill."

Syaoran stood up and faced Kira. "How about you let the judges on that day decide that instead."

Kira then placed all her attention on Syaoran and smiled. "Hello there Li, I didn't even know you were here." She placed a hand on Syaoran's arm and touched his cheek. "You know, you could become quite popular only if you didn't hang out with that wench."

Syaoran pulled away from the girl and frowned. "Her name is Sakura…not wench and I'd rather you not talk about my friend that way." His voice was stern and Kira knew he meant business. She looked up at him defiantly and walked away.

Meiling shook her head. "That is one annoying person."

Tomoyo sighed. "Tell me about it." She turned to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Don't mind what she said just now. She's always been like this."

Syaoran gazed at Sakura. "I wanted to ask this for quite a while. Why do people speak so terribly about you?"

Meiling nodded. "What's their problem?"

Sakura sighed and looked at them sadly. "I guess it is about time I told you two. I mean, you've heard enough things to make you question what's going on. As a student of middle school, there was a guy I liked. He seemed nice and we got along very well. We became close friends and within a year we were together."

Emerald eyes gazed at the ground smiling a bit. "I remember my parents thought he was a good kid and accepted us being together. However, all he wanted was sex…something I refused to give him. He snapped and…he raped me."

Syaoran and Meiling's eyes grew wide. Meiling then frowned as the story continued.

"After he raped me, he dumped me and told everyone that I seduced him. They believed him. That same day I didn't go to school. I told my parents instead and they went to the police and he was arrested. He was found guilty and went to jail."

Syaoran smile was grim. "That's good. At least he's in jail now."

Eriol frowned. "That's not all there is to it."

Meiling frowned again. "What else is there?"

Sakura looked up in their eyes. "The school didn't believe me when I said I was raped and became angry when I got him arrested. They said I was a slut. Of course…it didn't help when I found out I was pregnant with Kohana. I was never given another ounce of respect by the students again. The kids at Tomoeda High knew about the rumors and continued them."

"Kira apparently was that guy's ex and so she blamed Sakura for everything that happened. That girl has always been a pain." Tomoyo muttered.

After that the group became silent. Syaoran and Meiling had no idea that all of this could have happened to Sakura and at such a young age no less…but it did and Kohana was living proof of that.

Syaoran rested one hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry." That was all he could say.

Sakura remained silent for a while and the others got worried. Suddenly she jumped up. "You know what? I'm going to take your suggestions and ask the band about the contest."

Meiling blinked. "You will?"

She nodded. "It's about time these people had something else to say about me rather than how much of a whore they think I am…and I plan to show them."

Syaoran smiled. "That's the way to go. Reach for the top!"

Sakura grinned with glee.

* * *

"So what did the band say?" Syaoran asked Sakura. They were taking a walk outside the club where it was more peaceful. A few days had passed since Sakura had made her decision and she seemed happier because of it. 

"They said they'd love to!"

"That's great! Things are going to work out great for you." Syaoran smiled.

"Thanks." They walked around for a bit in silence until Sakura gazed up at the stars. "They're so beautiful. It's hard to imagine that the stars are so far away and yet never cease to amaze me with their beauty. I guess it goes to show that even things far away can have an effect on you."

Syaoran nodded. "It is cool when you look up and see all those stars so many miles away. It's an amazing sight to behold."

Sakura grinned. "Glad to see another fan of the stars. Kyou could care less about them."

"He'll see the light one day." Syaoran stopped walking. "Sakura, do you realize how strong a person you really are?"

She stood there confused. "What do you mean?"

"You went through so much and yet you were able not let it all completely destroy you like it would many others. How'd you do it?"

Sakura thought to herself for a moment. "Well…to be honest…at first, I had gotten terribly depressed and refused to leave the house. I felt like a huge outcast. My family and Tomoyo and Eriol tried talking to me but I wouldn't listen. I was just completely out of it.

"It took a while but then a common quote came to my head… 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' I decided to do just that. I realized that there were many people who have it worse than me. It was about time I stopped all the sulking…all the self-pity…and just do something with myself." She shrugged. "I became real close with Rika, Chiharu and the others and together formed Life. I know I still have a long way to go before things change completely but it's a start. I just wanted to do something more for myself and Kohana."

Syaoran smiled. "You certainly are a strong person."

Sakura smiled back. "Thank you."

"However, you only changed one aspect of your life. Your school life could use some improvement. You made your lemonade but now you need to do something more. So here's my quote: 'When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and let the world wonder how the hell you did it.'"

Laughter erupted out of Sakura and took complete control of her. "That's a good one. How'd you come up with something like that?" Syaoran shrugged and Sakura stopped laughing. "It makes sense though…"

At that point Chiharu and Takashi came outside. "There you are Sakura. It's about time for us to get started…" She noticed Syaoran and smiled evilly. "That's why you were outside. Decided you needed some alone time huh?"

Sakura blushed. "We're only friends, Chiharu!" Syaoran laughed.

"Did you know that when two friends of the opposite gender went outside to gaze at the stars, usually there's some fate meant for you…" Takashi got knocked in his head. "Hey! Chiharu, that hurts!"

"Don't even start your lies now Takashi. Let's go." Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. Some things never change.

* * *

"Why are we at this club, Kira? Have you been here before?" Shaia, a close friend of Kira, agreed to go with her somewhere, not knowing where it was. The two of them sat in the middle of the crowd. 

"Relax; I've never been here. I got a tip from some guy who said that Sakura Kinomoto and her band perform here twice a week."

"You mean the girl at school who almost everyone calls a whore? Why are we looking for her?" She doesn't call Sakura that herself but it's not as if she knew her or anything either.

"We have to see how good the competition is. Of course, it's Sakura so she may not be that good at all…even if they perform twice a week."

Shaia pointed out to the stage. "That's her now isn't it?" And indeed it was. Sakura was simply wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt that had a cherry blossom in the middle. Shaia looked at the other members. "The guys in the band are sexy! How'd she meet guys like them?"

Sakura picked up the mike on stage. "Greetings everyone from Life! Hope you're ready for some music tonight." The crowd responded enthusiastically. "Well, let's get started then."

"They are quite an odd bunch. Everyone is so different and their attitudes all shine out. How good could they possibly be?" Kira asked.

* * *

"They're awesome…" Shaia breathed. "I didn't expect them to be this good!" 

"Can we leave now?" Kira was irritated. She was hoping they didn't sound too good but now she knew she had no chance of beating them.

"Wait, let me just hear one more song." Shaia replied.

Kira sighed. "Fine, but we're leaving right afterwards." Shaia smiled.

Sakura spoke up. "Tonight was great but sadly, it must all come to an end." 'Awws' could be heard throughout the club and Sakura laughed. "Don't worry though. We'll see you guys next time. Our final song is going to be different from the other nights. It's not going to be sung by me."

This caused the audience to whisper curiously. "I'm not the one who writes all the songs. As you can see, we're all different and each song is written by each of us. Well, this one is going to be sung by its composer, Kyou Echiru."

This caused many girls to squeal with anticipation. The male guitarist had a lot of fans. Shaia squealed too. "So that's his name! He plays so well and I love those multi-coloured eyes of his." Kira merely grunted.

Sakura continued. "Since he's not going to play his guitar, I'll be taking his place." She looked around at all the shocked faces and grinned. "What? You thought I only sing? Anyway, the ones who are going to stand out in this song aside from Kyou are my friends Takashi on the drums and Rika on the guitar. Elrick and I are only backgrounds players this time."

She switched places with Kyou who took the mike. He smiled. "This is a song I worked on with the help of my friends. I hope you enjoy."

Kyou counted the group in. Elrick played a few chords and Sakura started on the guitar. The audience was silent as they heard Sakura play an instrument for the first time. After a while Takashi and Rika took over on their respective instruments. Kyou's voice stood out amongst the music.

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Gotta rescue the flame  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart _

No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
The world has forsaken my girl

I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose

She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
And talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know

No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
In her mind she's repeating the words  
All the love you put out will return to you 

_I should have seen it would be this way  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone close to you  
You know what it feels like to lose _

She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
And talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one 

_She's not like the other girls I know_

At this point only Sakura's guitar could be heard. The crowd was still shocked about her playing an instrument. Takashi then came back in with the drums. Rika took over the melody Sakura was playing at first. The crowd watched in awe as Rika closed her eyes and got into the music. Takashi gave the bridge a very powerful ending and Kyou took over.

_She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one_

_She's not like the other girls I know_

As the song came to a close once again only the chords Elrick was playing could be heard and Rika ended softly with her guitar. After the final song the audience went quiet. Finally they broke into applause and stood up for Life who was smiling brightly after such a great performance.

Shaia was awestruck. "That…was amazing. I'm impressed. What about you Kira." No answer came and she turned to see Kira looking very agitated. "Kira?"

Kira said nothing as she got up and left Club Blossom.

* * *

"You guys were awesome!" Meiling said. "I loved your part on the drums, Takashi." Takashi smiled. 

Syaoran nodded. "That was one of my favourite parts too."

Tomoyo grinned. "I loved it when Rika started rocking out on her guitar. You're almost like a completely different person when you're up there."

Rika blushed. "I guess I am, aren't I?"

"All of you were great," Eriol said.

They heard someone coughing in the group and turned to see Kyou. He had a mock frown on. "What about me?"

"Especially you Kyou. You sang so well. I love your singing." Naoko said smiling as she hugged her boyfriend.

Kyou started grinning as he hugged Naoko back. "Thank you. It's good to know that somebody appreciates me." The whole group laughed.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot."

Sakura faced everyone. "So you guys, do you feel like we'll be prepared for the talent show at my school?"

"Of course," Elrick replied. "We have so many songs we can pick, choose, and refuse."

Takashi nodded. "He's right. Now all we need to do is choose one that'll blow their minds."

"I think just about any song we choose will amaze them," Rika said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you guys so much."

"That's what friends are for," Kyou smiled back. "Everything will work out, believe me."

Eriol smirked. "I just hope Tomoeda High is ready. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Well...I certainly feel much better. Don't worry now. The next story to be updated will be The Storyteller. Just be patient with me please. I hope you enjoyed these...chapters (sweat drops). Please R&R. Until next time!

Song: Not Like the Other Girls by The Rasmus


	6. Busted

A/N: I'm on Easter Break everyone! I'll try to update each story while I'm on this break. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six: Busted

"So, Kira, do you have any suggestions?" Shaia waited patiently for Kira's response. They were on the roof top the day after the performance eating lunch.

"Suggestions about what, Shaia?"

"On how to improve our performance for the upcoming contest of course!"

Kira looked at her almost confused. "Why do we need to improve our performance?"

Shaia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I'm sure you haven't forgotten Life's performance last night. If we wanna beat them we have to come up with something more interesting. Do you have any plans?"

Kira smiled. "We don't need any plans. We will win this contest."

"How do you intend to win? I know you don't like Kinomoto. I hope you don't plan on sabotaging her."

Kira's smile was replaced with a frown. "Why not? You're my best friend. It shouldn't matter what I decide."

"When it comes to sabotaging person, it does matter." Shaia frowned right back at her.

Kira stood up irritated and spoke slowly as if she was teaching a two-year old her numbers. "But that's the thing. Kinomoto isn't a person…she's a slut. A whore. A boyfriend stealer."

Shaia stood up annoyed as well. "Isn't a slut a person all the same? Look, this is my first year here. This school is clearly new to me…heck, Tomoeda's new to me. I don't know much about what goes on here now, much less in the past. I refuse to judge anyone I barely know and I haven't seen anything bad about Kinomoto to call her a slut."

"Then believe me when I say she's a slut, Shaia! Are you so blind that you can't see how the students treat her? Almost the entire school body hates her guts and you won't agree with them? What's wrong with you?" Kira was angry now.

Shaia glared at her best friend harshly. "None of that matters to me anyway. I don't care if she is, or was, a slut, a drunkard, a prostitute, or some serial killer going around murdering guys and then castrating them. If she has the talent and deserves to win the contest then who am I to stop her? I have more pride and dignity than to sink to such a level as to sabotage her and the band. If that's what you wanna do then get your posse to do it cause I want none of it!"

Kira's jaw dropped. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. She finally caught herself and took a deep breath. "You're my friend and you have your opinions. I respect them. If you don't want any sabotaging then fine. We'll come up with something to make it better."

Shaia eyed her suspiciously. "Do you promise?" Kira nodded and Shaia finally smiled. "Okay, I'm glad. Now let's get started."

* * *

School had ended that day and the gang had agreed to meet by the school gates. Tomoyo and Sakura had just left the building when Sakura remembered something. "Tomoyo, I'll meet you guys out there. I just realized I left my math book in my locker and we have homework tonight."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tomoyo asked politely.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "That's okay. I won't be long. I promise." She waved to Tomoyo and ran back inside.

She ran towards her locker and started walking as she approached her locker. Sticking out of it was a folded piece of paper. She pulled it out and opened it to read a strange message on it:

_"You've known each other for years..._

_A great part of your team._

_Yet you may not think we know_

_The secret he or she holds with somebody."_

"What in the world is this?" Sakura looked at it confused and shoved it in her school jacket's pocket. A group of girls came towards her laughing.

"Hello Kinomoto. We heard that you're joining the contest coming up. Is that so?" One of the girls spoke up. She was a petite girl with blonde hair cut in a bob.

Sakura nodded. "Yes it is."

"Well then," one of the other girls started to speak. "I'd drop out of it if I were you. I mean, a whore like you can't possibly have any talent."

The other girls started to laugh. "You and whatever that band of yours is called can't be any good. I'm warning you to drop out while you can."

Sakura glared at them. "I'm afraid I must be going now." She pushed her way through crowd and left the school campus.

She walked towards the gate and calmed herself down as she saw her friends. She smiled at Tomoyo and the others. "Sorry guys, did I make you wait too long?"

* * *

"Today is such a lovely day to go to the park. I think I'll just sit here for a while." It was late in the afternoon and Kira was out on a walk.

Kira sat down on one of the park's benches and closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze. "My plan seems to be going well. Of course Shaia knows nothing about it and even then it's not as if we have some secret of any of Sakura's friends. I bet she doesn't even know it's a lie."

She stopped suddenly when she heard a girl laughing not too far away from her. She kept herself hidden. "That's Rika from Sakura's band 'Life'! Who's that she's with?" She peeked out from her hiding spot and she gasped in surprised.

Soon afterwards she took out her digital camera smiling evilly. "I didn't have anything before. Rika, you've just made my lie the truth. Thank you so very much."

* * *

Club Blossom was packed as usual and lively. Sakura sat with her friends talking and just enjoying the time there. "It's great to just come and watch others perform every once and awhile. Don't you guys agree?"

Takashi nodded. "You said it. It's good just to be entertained for once."

"Although nothing beats performing yourself," Elrick added. Eriol and Tomoyo agreed.

"Why aren't Syaoran and Meiling here with us?" Rika asked.

"They had martial arts training to do," Eriol replied.

"They must certainly train a lot Kyou commented.

"Oh, trust me they do."

At that exact moment Chiharu and Naoko came in. Chiharu looked upset and Naoko had an unnatural smile on her face. "Hey guys, how are you?"

Chiharu went to hug her boyfriend Takashi. "Better than you two that's for sure. Are you okay, Chiharu? You look terrible."

She shrugged and sat down with the group. "I just had a rough day that's all."

"You seem a bit out of it too." Kyou pulled out a chair for Naoko next to him and went to place an arm around her neck. She jumped back hissing and holding the back of her neck. Kyou looked at her concerned. "What's wrong with your neck?"

Naoko shook her head and removed her hand quickly. "Nothing at all. It's just a small bruise that's all."

Kyou eyed her seriously. "I think you should let me be the judge of that. I would like to see it please."

One look in Kyou's eyes and Naoko knew he wasn't going to let it go easily. Reluctantly she pulled down the very top of her dark blue turtleneck for Kyou to see. Half red and half black eyes were wide in shock. "How'd you get this?"

The back of Naoko's neck was black and blue. There was no swelling but the spot was very tender. "I got hit by a rock by some kid in the neighbourhood this morning. I put some ice on it so the swelling went down. I'm fine."

Kyou looked at her. "Are you sure?" Naoko nodded. Kyou placed his hands on her shoulders. "There's nothing else going on is there?"

Naoko laughed slightly. "There's really nothing else going on, I promise. You worry too much."

Kyou sighed. "If you say so then."

The others had just sat there silently. The atmosphere was a bit too tense until Eriol stood up and smiled. "Well, I don't know about you guys but the performance is about to begin any minute now and I want to buy something to drink. Want anything? It's on me."

Takashi opened his mouth when Eriol cut him off. "Except you, Takashi. You seem to have a bottomless pit. Ask for one thing and one thing only."

Takashi frowned playfully. "Well, that sucks."

"That's too bad. Deal with it." The group laughed. Only two people noticed the depressing look in both Naoko and Chiharu's eyes.

* * *

"I'm really grateful that P.E. is our last class today. I'm exhausted." Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura nodded as the three girls walked toward their lockers. "I know what you mean. Our teacher is pretty harsh."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's not that bad. I'm not tired at all." The two girls merely stared at Meiling who blinked blankly. "What?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Meiling, you're just full of energy. You don't know how to get tired."

"That's because I train a lot in martial arts. Believe me; you'd get plenty of endurance."

Sakura shook her head. "I think I'll leave that to you and Syaoran." She opened up her locker only to find a note had dropped on the ground. In the locker was a big brown envelope.

Meiling picked up the note and read it, her eyes opening wide. "What the heck is this?"

Tomoyo peered over Meiling's shoulder. "What does it say?" Meiling read it out loud.

"_'You have been already warned Kinomoto. Drop out of the competition or else this information will go to the wrong people.'_ What's going on Sakura? Have you gotten a warning before about something?" She eyed the envelope in her hands. "What's in that?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." She opened the envelope to find a bunch of pictures inside. As she, Tomoyo, and Meiling went through the pictures they were stunned silent.

"How did they get these pictures?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out right away, right Meiling?" Sakura faced Meiling.

"Believe me, much sooner than you think." Meiling promptly pulled out her cell phone and called their friend Rika. "Hello, Rika. Look, we need to talk. Please meet us in the park in twenty minutes." She hung up leaving a confused Rika to wonder.

Meiling started to run for the park. "Let's go now."

Tomoyo was still stunned. "What about Eriol and Syaoran?"

Sakura turned to face her best friend. "I'll call them and tell them we're leaving. This is much more important."

They left the school in a hurry to reach Tomoeda Park. When they arrived they found Rika sitting on one of the benches waiting. She spotted them and waved.

"Hey, what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Meiling spoke up. "Sakura's being threatened to drop out of the upcoming contest. If she doesn't drop out some secret information will be told to the wrong people and there will be trouble."

Rika frowned. "That's terrible! What's this secret information?"

Tomoyo frowned as well. "That's what we need to talk to you about."

Her frowned grew even deeper. "What is it exactly?"

Sakura pulled out the pictures and gave them to Rika. In each picture she was shown playing and talking with her boyfriend. Another picture showed him giving her a hug and another with him kissing her cheek. Sakura looked at her sadly. "Rika, when were you going to tell us that the person you were seeing this whole time…was our very own teacher Mr. Terada?"


	7. The Talent Show

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Gravity (the song). So if ya wanna sue me, all ya getting is a wallet full of nothing...hey at least you can keep the wallet. However, I do own Kyou and Elrick Echiru. Ha Ha Ha!! The Echiru Brothers shall forever be mine!!

Chapter 7: The Talent Show

"Who took these pictures? How did they find out about this before me?" The group merely stared at Chiharu as she paced the garage floor irritated.

The day's usual practice session became a meeting spot for the crew as they discussed their dilemma. Rika sat with her head bent low; a frown seemed permanently etched on her face. "I'm sorry, really I am. I was going to tell you guys when I was ready, honest!"

"Why our teacher though?" Tomoyo was curious.

She shrugged. "Actually, I didn't know he was your teacher at first. I met him around Christmas time. I'd dropped some things on the ground when I bumped into someone and he helped me. After that we started talking and well one thing led to another and we started dating. I didn't know he taught at your school until later."

"Do your parents know about him?" Elrick asked.

Syaoran nodded. "It'll get a lot worse if they don't know about it."

Rika smiled slightly. "Oh don't worry about that. My parents know about him. I've even introduced them to him. They really like him. Turns out they met each other in a similar situation and since he teaches at a different school than I attend, it doesn't bother them."

Takashi smiled back. "That's good to hear."

Chiharu nodded. "It really is. However, the question is how are we going to handle this now? Your parents may be fine with it, but what if the school finds out?"

Rika looked up in shock. "I will not allow them to fire him! I never will!"

Kyou spoke up. "Then I suggest you do something about it because if you don't, this girl, Kira, will."

"Argh! Do you have to call that name? Just hearing it makes my blood boil. Seriously, if killing was legal…" Tomoyo clenched her fists.

Eriol placed a hand on Tomoyo's clenched fists. She immediately calmed down and locked fingers with him. He then spoke up. "We must not do anything extreme to them, that'd only make things worse. However…I have a little idea that's sure to work. I'll need your help though Syaoran."

Syaoran shrugged. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Are you sure it'll work," Rika asked.

Eriol smiled. "Trust me." Rika smiled back.

Sakura was silent the whole time as she listened to what the others were saying. Finally, she spoke up. "Hey, Rika. Can you do me a favour?"

Rika nodded. "Sure, what is it?" Sakura grinned.

* * *

It was finally the day of the talent show. The school had decided to open it to the public and have a fair there as well. It was a busy day and the air was filled with excitement.

The crew was all at Tomoyo's house getting ready…well almost everyone. She had just insisted that they had some kind of uniform so that they'd stand out at the fair.

Just then they heard running up the stairs and in came Sakura and Kohana. They burst into Tomoyo's room panting. "Sorry, we're late guys. I overslept."

"Yea, Mommy overslept." Kohana stated.

Sakura looked hopelessly at her daughter. "That's mean."

"But it's true Mommy." Kohana looked up at Sakura with a big smile on her face.

The others started laughing. "You know you must have a problem when your child says it," remarked Kyou.

"Just be quiet. You know I don't do this as often anymore," Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo giggled. "Well, now that you're both here, I've got your clothes. Hurry up and change!"

They both entered the restroom to go and change. The others started to talk. "I wonder what this fair is going to be like," Chiharu said aloud. Her outfit was a long, dark blue, flowing skirt trimmed with red and an off the shoulder top with the same colour scheme. The word "Life" could be seen coming down her skirt. She decided to leave her hair out for once. "I've never been to your school before. I can't wait to get there."

Kyou smirked. He was wearing black pants with "Life" running along the leg and a sleeveless red shirt as well as a chocker with a black and red pendant on it. He had always liked simplicity. "I know someone else who can't wait to get there. Isn't that right, Rika?"

Rika merely blushed. She wore black skirt pants, the pants reaching her knees. Her short sleeve top was also red but the words "Life" ran across the shirt in black.

Naoko playfully punched Kyou's shoulder. "Quit teasing her will you?" Her outfit matched Chiharu's except her skirt and top were trimmed with orange rather than red.

Meiling spoke up. "Yea, give her a break."

"I was only playing!" Kyou protested.

Naoko rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Kyou."

"That reminds me," Elrick jumped in. He wore blue pants with a silver lining on them. His shirt was also blue and the word "Life" could be seen in a corner in silver also. "Eriol, is your plan ready?"

Takashi nodded. He wore a black and white version of Elrick's outfit. "Yea, we can't allow them to do anything to mess this up for us."

Eriol smiled and Syaoran held an envelope in his hands. "There's no need to worry. Everything's ready."

Meiling nodded. "That's good then." The door then opened and Sakura and Kohana came out. Meiling gasped. "You certainly did a good job on the band's uniforms. And Kohana looks so adorable!"

Sakura wore black skirt pants like Rika's own except the pants reached her ankles and was trimmed with pink. Her pink top was off the shoulders and trimmed black. Sakura decided to leave her hair in one.

Kohana wore a green dress that complimented her eyes and black leggings. Her hair was fixed in two ponytails. Kohana skipped and twirled around in her new dress. "It's so pretty! Thank you Auntie Tomoyo!" She ran over to Tomoyo and gave her a big hug.

Tomoyo smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome, Kohana."

Syaoran spoke up. "I was wondering. Why did you decide to have such contrast between their uniforms?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "It has to do with a philosophy the band believes in. 'No two persons have the same life. Why try to make yours like someone else's?' Everyone in this band is so different; I couldn't possibly make their uniforms the same."

"That makes sense, I guess."

Meiling agreed. "It does when you think about it. But anyway, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go. Can we leave now?"

Kohana jumped up and down. "Yeah, can we?"

Sakura laughed. "All right. We're going."

"Yay!" Kohana and Meiling shouted at the same time and everyone laughed.

* * *

Kira hid behind the corner of the school building as she watched Life venture around at the fair. "So, they bothered not to listen to the threat after all." She smirked. "That slut's going to pay; now how about I go to the office?"

"Trust me. You don't want to do that."

Kira turned around to see Eriol and Syaoran smirking at her. Syaoran held an envelope in his hands. Eriol spoke first. "We all know that you have some stuff against our good friend Rika there. However, just like with Sakura, we wouldn't let you get away with such things. Hand over the pictures or you'll regret it."

Kira looked both of them up and down defiantly. She then smiled. "And what would you do if I don't?"

Eriol shook his head with a smile on his face. He turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, why do you think we always end up with the stubborn ones?" He turned back to Kira. "You see, yes, you may have some stuff against our Rika but we have some stuff against you."

Her smile faltered a bit. "But Mr. Terada would be fired and Rika would be in serious trouble. What could you possibly have against me that is so bad?"

Syaoran smirked. "You silly girl. You should've done your research properly. Rika's parents actually know about the relationship. What trouble could she possibly get in? As for Mr. Terada, he doesn't teach her. There's a big chance he would not get fired. We'll make up something if we have to even." He pulled some pictures out of the envelope. "However, I wonder how much trouble you'd get into for these. These are certainly worth an expulsion, don't you think?"

Kira looked at the pictures and her smile instantly switched to a frown. They were all pictures of her and her posse spray painting Sakura's locker with all kinds of things and all during different occasions. She glared at them. "How did you get these pictures?"

"We have our ways. Now, seeing as how our pictures have proven more troublesome for you than yours are for us, I suggest you hand them over. And don't try anything funny. I have many, many, copies."

Eriol smiled. "It's your call."

Kira scowled as she thought of the situation and reluctantly gave them all the photos. Syaoran smiled. "We knew you'd understand. Thank you and have a good day." Kira merely walked off angrily as the two guys gave each other a high five.

* * *

"Thank you for the teddy Elrick," Kohana said while clutching her new pink teddy that Elrick won for her.

Elrick merely touched the back of his head shyly. "It was nothing."

The others seemed to be having a good time as well. Chiharu was scolding Takashi as he ate what was his fifth cotton candy. "Honestly, how much more are you gonna eat? You're going to get sick if you keep this up!"

"I'll be fine, Chiharu. I promise I won't eat any more after this." He grinned as he hugged her.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "You always say that."

Meanwhile Kyou and Naoko were playing a game together and the others just were just having fun doing other things.

It was at this time an announcement was made over the loudspeaker. "The talent show will begin in thirty minutes. All those competing please enter the auditorium in five minutes."

Sakura spoke up. "We oughta get moving. I wonder if Syaoran and Eriol's plan worked."

At that exact moment, Kira walked by them angrily with what seemed like a permanent scowl on her face. Syaoran and Eriol then appeared, grinning and with two thumbs up.

The others smiled. "Mission success it seems. Now let's get going."

* * *

Kira walked angrily towards backstage and slammed her fist against the wall. How dare they blackmail her! They'd pay for that someday soon…

"Kira, are you okay? What has you in a bad mood?" Shaia looked at her confused. She was already dressed in her costume which was a light green gypsy outfit.

Kira took a deep breath and released it slowly. She couldn't afford to take out her anger on Shaia. Shaia didn't even know what she tried to do. She took another deep breath then turned around with a small smile on her face. "It's nothing Shaia. I'm okay, really."

She looked at her best friend in doubt but just shrugged it off. "Okay, Kira, but I suggest you hurry up and get dressed. The contest is going to start soon."

Kira nodded. "Okay, I'm going to get ready now." She went to the changing room to get dressed.

* * *

Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, and Kohana all sat in the audience waiting for the show to start. Kohana sat in the middle of them all. "Is Mommy going to be up there?"

Meiling nodded and Kohana grinned. "I can't wait! This is gonna be fun!"

The lights soon dimmed leaving only the stage lights bright. A young man with glasses appeared on stage. "Thank you for coming to watch Tomoeda High's talent show. This school is filled with so much talent it practically brims over. Now is your chance to see just how much we have. You'll see a variety of things here this afternoon and you'll choose who the winner is by voting. Remember, the winner gets over 100,000 yen. Now that we've gotten that aside, let's begin.

The talent show then started from there on out. There were short skits singing, dance performances, and even some unusual juggling acts.

"Boy, these people sure came up with everything," Tomoyo whispered. Eriol agreed.

The MC came back on as soon as a group of kids came off with their things. "Our next performance will be by Genie."

Kira and Shaia came out in gypsy costumes, Kira's own being light blue. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "This should be interesting."

The two girls got into position. Soon some lively music started playing and they burst into action. They performed a lovely dance filled with acrobatic tricks of all kinds. Everything from cartwheels to back flips, you name them, and they did it.

The audience was in awe, even down to Syaoran and the others. "I wish I could do something like that," Kohana whispered.

Syaoran shook his head. "I was right to call her a silly girl. She has that kind of talent and wanted to sabotage Sakura?"

They soon ended it with a leap through the air in opposite directions and landing on their toes. The music ended and the crowd started to applaud loudly for them. They walked off the stage with grins on their faces, knowing that they were a hard performance to beat.

* * *

"It's almost time guys, are you ready?" Sakura looked at all of her friends as they held hands behind the stage.

They all grinned. "Ready."

Sakura smiled. "Great. Let's do this."

The curtains went down as the group got ready. The MC returned on stage after another performance. "Now as we're coming to the end of the show we have one of the last performances for the afternoon. Here's Life."

Kohana smiled. "That's Mommy and our friends!"

The curtains rose to show Sakura and the others all in their positions and all applause stopped. The audience went deathly silent and then started whispering. Sakura picked up the mike. "Hello everyone, this is our band Life and…" The whispers got louder. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." The students who attended the school soon started talking loudly.

"Why is she up there?"

"I thought this was a talent show."

A boy even stood up and yelled out loud, "Get off the stage, slut!" The crowd burst into laughter. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling all glared at the boy next to them.

Kohana glared angrily at the boy. "My Mommy is not a slut!" She stomped on his feet hard and the boy fell to the ground in pain. Anger evident in her eyes, she kicked the boy between his legs repeatedly. "Don't call her that! Don't you ever call her that!"

A lot of the attention turned to Kohana's assaults on the boy and they gasped in shock. Syaoran quickly picked up the little girl who struggled to get out of his hands. He glared at the boy moaning in pain. "I would apologize for her…" He smiled, amused. "But I'm not sorry at all."

Meanwhile the audience continued to make noise. The teachers were just about to deal with the matter when Kyou with a huff, snatched the microphone out of Sakura's hands and yelled into it. "SHUT UP!"

And there was immediate silence.

Kyou glared angrily at the crowd. "I don't know what your problem is or what you guys have against my friend right now but in case you haven't noticed, we are trying to perform. So if you have problems then get out! Otherwise, shut your traps and let us perform! I'm one of the last persons you want to mess with…believe me."

With that said, they did not utter a single word more. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran and Meiling were surprised though. They had never seen him snap before. The others on stage all expected something like that to happen once the noise had started.

Kyou gave the mike back to Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back and returned to what she was saying. "As I was saying, it's a pleasure to meet you all. This is a song written by our friend Rika here and it's dedicated to a special someone out there. You know who you are." Sakura grinned and looked in Mr. Terada's direction that was standing in a corner up front near some students. He smiled a little. Rika blushed slightly. "I hope you enjoy it."

Sakura counted them in and Elrick started playing on his keyboard a soft melody. Sakura soon started singing.

_Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call_

Look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall

Takashi soon came in with the drum and Naoko on her cello giving it a pretty sound.

_But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
on me_

Chiharu then came in with her violin, joining Naoko.

_Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth_

Rika and Kyou came in with their guitars and joined the others.

_So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me_

This the same place  
No, not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No, not the same place we've been before

Even if the audience could say something, they wouldn't. Life was amazing. They didn't expect the person whom they labelled "Slut" to have such talent. Her voice had them mesmerized. As they listened and read the translation for the song on screen (not all understood English) Sakura continued to sing.

_Hey, love  
I am a constant satellite  
Of your blazing sun  
My love  
I obey your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
The law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me_

_On me…_

At this point only the keyboard could be heard. Rika then joined in with her guitar and Chiharu and Naoko ended with their respective instruments.

As the song ended the audience was stunned. The whole building was silent. Soon Tomoyo and the others all stood up to applaud and that caused the others the give a standing ovation as well. The band grinned happily. Everyone was in a good mood…well almost everyone. As for the boy Kohana kicked…he still laid on the ground in pain.

* * *

"You guys were amazing! I never heard that song before. Is it new," Meiling jumped on the band excitedly. The votes were all in and they had to wait outside for an hour while the votes were counted. They all sat underneath a cherry blossom tree a little distance from the fair.

Sakura nodded. "It's a song Rika made up but she never had the courage to allow us to play it on stage. I wanted her to sing it but she declined immediately."

Kyou laughed. "Well, what did you expect, seeing as how it was dedicated to Mr. Terada and all?"

Kohana walked over to Rika and smiled. "It was a really pretty song. I like it!"

Rika blushed but smiled back anyway. "Thank you Kohana."

Takashi laughed. "What I liked was how you totally beat up that guy sitting next to you, Kohana. That was awesome."

Kohana giggled. "Thank you."

Sakura shook her head. "Now, Kohana, you know what you did was wrong. You shouldn't have done that."

Kyou snorted. "That guy was blessed. I probably would've done worse."

Naoko and Chiharu smiled. "Let her be, just this once. You know he deserved it."

Kohana nodded. "Yeah, he deserved it, Mommy." The others all laughed at this.

Elrick smiled. "She was only standing up for you, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "It was still a very bad thing to do, but I'll let it go just this once."

Meiling thought to herself. "I wonder if Mr. Terada got to hear the song."

"Yes I did in fact. And it was a beautiful song indeed." They all turned to see Mr. Terada in front of them smiling. "I wanted to commend you all on such a great performance. You did a great job."

"Aw, it was nothing," Kyou smiled. Elrick nudged him in his side. "Hey, what was that for?"

Elrick shook his head. "I don't think he meant you in particular."

Mr. Terada looked at Kyou. "That was quite an outburst in there."

Kyou shrugged. "I didn't appreciate the amount of respect they gave Sakura here or the rest of us. I got irritated. They had it coming."

He chuckled. "So, I see." He faced Rika dead on.

Naoko and the others noticed. "Hey, Kohana, want to get some cotton candy?"

Kohana nodded. "Yes, please."

Takashi raised his hand excitedly. "I want some cotton candy!"

Chiharu pulled him by his ear. "No more for you, Takashi. You've had enough to last several months. Now let's go."

Takashi complained as his girlfriend carried him off somewhere. The others soon started leaving one by one. Sakura smiled and waved at Rika and Mr. Terada both. She then left with Syaoran and the others, leaving the two to talk.

* * *

"We appreciate all of you coming today for the fair and talent show. It went very well." The MC had two trophies on a table next to him. "Today's talent show was great and there was so much talent on the stage. Unfortunately, there can only be one winner. However, I'd like the call the group who came close to winning, with only one vote less than the winners. Life, will you please come up?"

The audience applauded as the band came up for their reward. "They'd also get 60,000 yen for being runner up." Life came down with grins on their faces.

"Now, the first place goes to…Genie!" Another round of applause began and even Tomoyo applauded for them. Hey, what can she say? They deserved it.

* * *

"I knew we could do it! Runner up isn't too bad if I say so myself." Naoko smiled at everyone.

Eriol nodded. "You guys deserve it. It was a great performance."

Meiling grinned. "I think Mr. Terada must think so himself. What did he say, Rika?"

Rika blushed slightly and laughed. "Well, he knew I played guitar but he never knew about the band. I think you guys better be prepared to see him at Club Blossom soon."

Kyou smirked. "Club Blossom? Wouldn't he like, be out of his comfort zone? He is older than the rest of us after all."

Rika shoved him slightly. "Oh quit being mean would you? He looks exactly like us when he isn't teaching and he's only 22 years old."

"See? He's old!" He laughed as Rika started arguing with him and Naoko joined her.

The others started laughing at them. Tomoyo spoke up. "Either way, it doesn't matter what place we got. The whole point of it was to show the school what Sakura was capable of…and maybe change a few opinions."

Kohana looked up at them. "Did it go well?"

Elrick smiled. "I think it certainly went well. Let's hope you've changed a few hearts now."

Sakura looked at all of them and smiled. "Thank you, guys. This really meant a lot to me."

Takashi and Chiharu smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Syaoran spoke up. "The question just dawned on me though. I wonder who it was who gave Genie that winning vote."

At that exact moment, the boy that Kohana had beaten up came walking pass them muttering profanities about a certain little girl.

Meiling smirked. "I think we all know who."

Kohana looked at them confused. "Who? Who was it?" Everybody just laughed.

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now that I've updated this one, which has been on my mind so much that I couldn't concentrate on The Storyteller, I can now work on The Storyteller. My birthday also just passed. I'm officially sixteen...yes, Brittany, I know I don't look it. You don't have to be so mean... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you keep on reading my fanfics! Until next time! Please R&R.

Song: Gravity by Vienna Teng


	8. If At First You Don't Succeed

A/N: I'm back!

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS. Me own Elrick and Kyou (grins).

Chapter 8: If At First You Don't Succeed...

Sakura sighed as she stood in front of Tomoeda High. It was the day after the contest and she wondered just what the response of the others would be. What if they still treated her like trash? What if no one cared about her performance and still saw her as a slut? What if she never gained their respect?

She felt a pat on her shoulder and turned to see Tomoyo and Eriol smiling. She smiled, knowing that she had friends who would always be with her no matter what. Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps of Tomoeda High and entered its doors.

As she walked inside with her friends the students in the hallway all turned and went silent when they saw Sakura. It only lasted for a second before they went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing. Sakura sighed in relief and looked up at her friends smiling. "Maybe things have changed for the better."

Tomoyo looked doubtful. "It seems so but I'm not too sure."

"Same here," Eriol agreed. "Let's just go to our lockers."

They walked down the hall to where their lockers were located and as they passed you'd hear a student or two compliment Sakura's band.

"Great job, Kinomoto," one girl said.

"Life is an awesome band." A smile started to appear on Sakura's face. It wasn't many that complimented her but it still meant a lot to her.

They went to Sakura's locker first when they gasped. "I can't believe it! There's nothing written on your locker, Sakura!" Tomoyo shook her head at the strange sight.

"Maybe you're right Sakura, perhaps things have changed for the better," Eriol said, wide eyed. "We've gotta tell the others this tonight." All Sakura could do was stare in amazement though. She was the most surprised out of all of them. For once, a clean locker…what a surprise! Her small smile became a little bigger. Maybe, just maybe, things would get better after all.

* * *

School was out and Sakura was in high spirits. No one had bothered her for the entire day! Not one student had bothered to call her names and she was even treated like a human being. Kira even left her alone! As she skipped down the hallway, Tomoyo and Meiling grinned. Syaoran and Eriol looked pleased as well. They knew how happy she was and they were happy for her. Tomoyo and the others all hoped that it would stay that way.

"Hey, Kinomoto, I saw that your band came second in the competition." The crew all turned around to see a girl of dark hair that was cut to a length a little below her ears. Tomoyo groaned. This girl was part of Kira's posse.

So much for Sakura's great day.

The girl smirked. "Genie was bound to win of course. I mean look at the two who make up the group! Their talent is amazing. However, I was quite surprised when I saw you and your band up there performing. You actually sounded kinda good…and you came second. I guess even sluts can have some kind of talent."

Her whole demeanor was condescending…and they did not like it one bit. It took everything in Meiling and Tomoyo's power not to snap at the girl. Tomoyo bit her lip, keeping her clenched fist at her side. She growled. "Eriol…I will kill her…"

The girl took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her hair. "Hope you had a nice day. I don't think it'll continue for much longer." With that she turned and left without another word.

This caused Tomoyo to get even more upset. Eriol had to hold the girl down to prevent her from attacking Kira's disciple. "Just one day is all we ask for! Can't Sakura have at least one full day of peace! I swear I'll hurt every last follower of that witch. She'll pay…"

Syaoran and Meiling frowned too. Just when they thought things were getting better too. Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, are you okay?" He got no response. "Sakura?"

Nothing was said as the emerald eyed girl turned and walked out of Tomoeda High alone.

* * *

Sakura walked by herself that afternoon. In the silence, she took in what had just happened. Just when everything was starting to get better… A sad smile graced her face. Of course it wouldn't happen. It was just one contest. What? Did she expect her problems to go away overnight? She looked up and sighed. "It seems I have a long way to go."

She walked to Kohana's preschool to pick up her daughter. She looked at some of the children whose parents had already picked them up. Boys and girls alike were laughing and talking to their parents about how great their day had been. Sakura looked at the parents. They were all adults…of course. What did she expect? She was most likely the only parent at such a young age. And of course everyone else at the school knew. How? She didn't know as she didn't talk about it. However, she did listen as people who had picked up their children spoke about her in whispers. "Did you see her? Apparently she's a mother. They say she's been sleeping around often."

"At such a young age?" The second mother merely shook her head. "Young people these days. Her parents must be truly disappointed in her."

Sakura sighed at the statement she had heard one too many times. Sometimes the adults were worse than the students at Tomoeda High. She walked into the preschool lost in her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. "Mommy!"

Sakura smiled as Kohana ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She took a deep breath and decided to not dwell on the situation on hand. It wasn't as if it was something new happening to her. So what if things hadn't changed the way she wanted them to? Something like that takes time. They don't happen overnight. She'd just keep on trying. Things will work out in the end.

Sakura picked Kohana up and returned the hug. "Hello, Sweetie. Did you have a good day?" Kohana nodded. Sakura smiled even more. "That's good to hear."

Kohana's teacher came towards her with the bag Kohana dropped on her way to Sakura. "Kohana has been a good girl like always. We had arts and craft today."

Kohana nodded. "I have so much to show you, Mommy! So much!"

Sakura laughed. "I can't wait to see it." She turned to the teacher, Ms. Yen. "Thank you so much."

Ms. Yen smiled. She was a new teacher at the school and a very friendly one too. She didn't look down at Sakura like so many of the others did. "It was my pleasure. Hope you have a nice day."

Sakura and Kohana waved. "The same to you, Ms. Yen. Goodbye," Sakura said. They walked out of the preschool and started walking home. "So tell me Kohana, what was it you made today?"

Kohana's face beamed with excitement. "Wait til you see it, Mommy! Ms. Yen helped me. I made it just for you." They stopped as Kohana opened her bag to take something out of it. Once she found it, she held it up for Sakura to see.

It was a frame made out of craft sticks. It was painted pink and had decorations all over it. At the bottom of the frame were the words 'Best Mommy in the Whole World'. Sakura looked at the frame in surprise. She then looked at her daughter who had the biggest grin she'd ever seen. Looking at her, any lingering thoughts that were present in her mind about the day faded away quickly.

Sakura took the frame from Kohana and hugged her. "Thank you so much! It's beautiful. You know what would go great in it?"

Kohana shook her head. "What is it?"

Sakura grinned this time. "A photo of us of course! Wanna go to the mall and take some pictures?"

Kohana jumped up and down happily. "Can we?" Sakura laughed and nodded. Kohana cheered and off they went to get a new photo for the new frame.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! I'm back! Long time no see! Sure it may have been about oh…2 years or so. I'm sorry about that. But I'm back for good this time. What's happened lately? Well, my graduation's next week Monday and my 18th birthday's tomorrow. Wow…18? Time really has passed. To all those who have followed me up to now I say thanks. I greatly appreciate it. I will make up for lost time, I promise. This chapter was already written and saved so it wasn't a rush in getting it out. I will try to update ASAP so please please please don't give up on me.


	9. New Situations

Disclaimer: Kisa101 never has and never will own CCS or any of its characters. Her only possessions are the plot and the characters that she has created. Thank you and happy reading!

Chapter Nine: New Situations

"Are you sure that you are okay? Like, really really okay?" Tomoyo had already asked this question about five times already. She hovered over Sakura in a way a mother duck would over her ducklings.

Sakura laughed and nodded her head. "Honestly, Tomoyo! I'm telling the truth. I'm okay…really."

The entire gang sighed with relief. Eriol placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, silently telling her to relax. Tomoyo finally did. "Alright," she said reluctantly. "If you say so, Sakura."

It had been a long day for Sakura…especially after the encounter with some of Kira's posse…but it seemed as if she had gotten over it.

Life all sat down with drinks in their hands after another amazing performance. Takashi was the first to speak up. "Great job guys! We did it once again."

Chiharu agreed. "Yes, you guys were wonderful as usual. Who knows? Maybe after we all graduate, we could have 3 full nights rather than two. You know the boss wouldn't want to lose us now!"

Kyou snickered. "The day he loses us would be the day we see him cry. Now that would be interesting."

Naoko nudged his side. "That's not nice!" The gang all grinned.

Sakura stood up smiling. "I just wanted to thank you all again for performing at the talent show at Tomoeda High. I really appreciate it."

Kyou just waved his hand. "No thanks needed. That's what friends are for."

Rika nodded. "Exactly. We had no problem helping you out. It was our pleasure."

Naoko raised her hand. "I have simply one question for everyone. What are we going to do with the money that we have won?"

"I have a suggestion," Elrick started. "We could save the money and then add more to it whenever possible. Then when things such as paper for music or small instrument parts are needed, we could use some of the money out to get it. What do you guys think of that?"

Eriol smiled. "I think that'd be a great idea for you guys to do. It certainly would help you guys out a lot."

Chiharu nodded. "I think so too. What about everyone else?" Everyone seemed to have agreed on it.

Sakura grinned. "Great, so it's settled. We'll put the money on an account that everyone in the band can have access to. We just have to make sure meet as a band so that we all know what it is the money taken out is about to be spent on…and we must all agree to it. Thanks for the idea Elrick."

"It was my pleasure."

"Elrick? …Elrick Echiru? Is that really you?"

Elrick recognized the voice that had called out to him suddenly and turned around…not believing his ears. A girl with long blue hair and silver eyes stood before him. He gasped. "Angelique? But…how? …What are you doing here?"

Kyou growled. "Yes, what are you doing here? I thought we'd never see your face again." Everyone else in the group was shocked at the different responses displayed by the Echiru Brothers.

Syaoran slightly nudged Eriol. "Do you know who she is?"

"No," Eriol whispered back. "I have no idea."

Angelique's smile dimmed. "My father decided that it was time to get a change of scenery and moved us here. I'm going to Kaido High as of next week."

Elrick responded, "Really? That's the school Kyou and I go to."

Angelique's smile got bright once again. "Really? That's great! Talk about a coincidence huh? Sounds like we're gonna have a lot of fun there."

Kyou scoffed. "Sounds like we need to move to another school."

"Kyou, be quiet!" Elrick scolded his brother. He then noticed the confused look on everyone's faces. "Sorry guys. I should've introduced you all to her. This is Angelique Myougi. We were the best of friends back in China." Angelique waved at everyone shyly and everyone greeted her back. The gang introduced themselves to her one at a time and told her about the band.

"Wow, you guys have a band. That's so cool! So Elrick, I guess you're the keyboardist in the group?"

"Yea, that's right. Our band just finished performing a while ago."

"I came in so late! I can't believe I missed that! Oh well, I guess there is always next time."

Elrick smiled. "You're right…there's always next time. Hope to actually see you. We perform twice a week so you can hear us later on this week." The group was intrigued. Never had they seen quiet Elrick talk so much to one person…and to a girl no less. Just what was so special about her?

Angelique grinned. "I'll be there." She looked at her watch. "Oh wow, it's that late already? I ought to get going. I only came to check out the place but now I think I'll be coming here more often." She turned to the rest of the group. "It was nice meeting you guys."

Meiling nodded. "It was nice meeting you too. I hope to see you again soon."

Angelique waved and walked off. Kyou muttered aloud, "Don't come back TOO soon."

"Kyou! Why do you have to be like that? She's our friend." Elrick frowned at his brother.

Kyou scowled. "Correction…she WAS our friend. Have you already forgotten all the crap she's put us through? …all the crap she's put YOU through? You want to go through that again?"

"Maybe she's changed."

Kyou snorted. "In your dreams perhaps."

"…Kyou…"

Kyou glared right at his brother. "Elrick, I refuse to be friends with her again…and you should do likewise."

"I want to give her another chance!" Elrick looked absolutely frustrated at this point.

At this Kyou growled. "Fine then! Do what you want! But don't blame me when something goes totally wrong again." With that he stormed out of the building, leaving Elrick behind.

Elrick sighed and turned to the rest of the gang. "I'm sorry about all of that. I guess I should be going now. See you guys later." He quietly walked out…leaving a very bewildered group of teens.

* * *

"Hey guys! What're we doing today?" School had just ended for the day and everyone was at their lockers putting away the books they didn't need. Meiling seemed giddy for some reason unbeknown to the others. "I was thinking about taking a look around the mall today. What do you say?"

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "Sure, that's fine," Sakura said. I just have to pick up Kohana and then we can go together."

Meiling squealed with joy. "That's great! There's this dress in one of the stores I just HAVE to buy but I think I wanna do some real shopping today too. What about you guys Eriol? …Syaoran?"

Eriol and Syaoran sensed trouble immediately. "We're sorry," Syaoran started. "But we already made plans with Kyou today. He wants our help with something."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Eriol nodded. "Oh yes, in fact we have to get going now. See you later!" And with that the two guys dashed off.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Those guys…I think they just didn't wanna carry the bags…don't you?"

Meiling agreed. "Oh yea…they knew they would've gotten a workout."

Sakura grinned. "Smart boys." The girls burst out laughing.

* * *

"That was some fast thinking in there, Syaoran. Great job," Eriol stated once they were a good distance away from the school.

"Thanks. I couldn't take an afternoon in the mall with Meiling much less three girls."

"You said it!" The guys laughed. While they continued to walk, they noticed Naoko heading in their direction. Eriol waved. "Hey, Naoko! What're you up to?"

Naoko smiled. She had her cello case with her. "Hey guys! I just came from my lessons. I go twice a week."

Syaoran whistled. "That's a pretty big instrument to carry around like that. Let me help you carry it."

"It's alright really. It's big but it's light."

Syaoran shook his head. "Really I insist." He took the cello from Naoko who smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem. How's Kyou doing?" The three continued walking in the direction towards Naoko's home.

Naoko sighed. "Honestly, I'm not so sure. He's been in a pretty bad mood ever since that girl showed up at Club Blossom. He refuses to talk to Elrick unless necessary which saddens Elrick as a result."

Eriol frowned. "He won't tell you what the matter is?"

She shook her head. "No, he won't. And whenever I approach either guy with it they both tell me it's nothing to worry about. I don't know. I hope they work out their problem…whatever it is. I'm worried about them."

"We'll try talking to them to see if we can figure anything out," Syaoran said. "Don't worry about it."

"Really, you will?" A small smile started to creep on the girl's face.

Syaoran and Eriol nodded. They finally reached her home and Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright, we promise."

Naoko thanked her two friends.

"Hey. Is that you dad peeping through the window like that?"

Naoko and Eriol both turned at Syaoran's question to see a tall man with a frigid glare looking straight at them. The man then quickly closed the curtains and walked off.

"That's my step-dad. Don't mind him. He looks out for me when I'm a little later than I usually am. Thanks for walking with me. I appreciate it." Naoko quickly took her cello from Syaoran and walked up to the steps. "See you guys later!" And with that she entered the house and closed the door.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other slightly confused. Was it just them or did Naoko seem almost frightened when she saw her step-dad looking at them?

* * *

"Thank you all for coming! You've been a great audience!" Sakura gave one final wave before Life came off-stage for the night. They all sat down at some nearby tables for a breather.

"Job well done yet again, guys," Meiling said while giving the thumbs up.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. I'm just glad that it's over for the night. Today has been a long day."

Tomoyo nodded. "You said it."

"Tired from all that shopping huh?" Eriol took a seat next to his girlfriend.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It wasn't me who did all the shopping. It was Meiling. Now I see why you guys ran off like you did."

"Hey! I resent that comment," Meiling exclaimed. The gang laughed.

"Where did Elrick go," Rika asked. "He just suddenly upped and left."

"Probably saw Angelique and went to talk to her." Kyou's voice was cold and angry. No one bothered to say another word about it.

Takashi spoke up. "Hey Kyou, where's Naoko? I knew she was gonna be running late but…this is later than I had expected her to be."

Kyou shrugged. "I wish I knew. She simply called and told me that she'd be running later than planned and that she'd catch up with us after the performance. I wonder what she's up to."

Syaoran and Eriol gave each other nervous glances, remembering what had happened earlier that day. Finally Syaoran spoke up. "Hey…Kyou. I wanted to ask you…how much you know about Naoko's family…her step-dad especially."

"Her dad passed away when she was little and her mom re-married when she was about twelve. I hate him. He was always a jerk and never had any respect for Naoko's mom. He hates me too. Probably because I refuse to take his crap. Unfortunately, Naoko's mom passed about a year ago and no one else is here that she can live with. Why did you ask?"

"I'm a bit worried about her. Today when Eriol and I were walking with her home we saw him look at us through the curtains. It could've been my imagination but for a second I swore she was afraid. He hasn't…hit her or anything like that before…has he?"

Rika started to tense up but no one else seemed to have noticed.

Kyou became very serious. "Not as far as I know of but then again he wouldn't dare try it. He's not stupid enough to even think about it."

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

The gang turned to see Naoko. Kyou got up with a smile. "Look who finally made it…Naoko. What happened to you?" His smile had faded away as quickly as it came.

Naoko looked tired and worn out. She had a smile on her face but it seemed fake and despite the layers of makeup she had put on for the night, her right black eye was quite distinguishable. Kyou placed a gentle hand over the area and she winced in pain. "It's nothing really. I walked into the door on my way out cause I was in such a rush. I have been ridiculously clumsy lately." Naoko laughed…but nobody joined in with her.

Kyou stood there silently…gazing into her eyes. "Is that true? Please don't lie to me."

Naoko went silent herself but kept a small smile on her face. "It's true. Really it is." She looked away. "I promise."

Elrick returned at that exact moment. "I'm back everyone. Hi Naoko…are you alright? You don't look too well."

"She says that she's fine," Kyou responded softly.

"Really? Well…okay…if you say so." Nothing more was spoken about it for the night. They moved on to another topic but couldn't seem to enjoy the conversation. Eventually they all went their separate ways. Kyou and Elrick dropped Naoko home and then continued themselves. Elrick looked at his brother. "You're sure Naoko's okay?"

"No. Naoko's not okay. Not at all…but she doesn't want me to know that." Kyou was clearly perturbed.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Kyou stopped and looked back at the place where they had just dropped Naoko. "No, Elrick…I don't. But it has something to do with that house and I am going to find out one way or another…I pray it's not what I think it is."

* * *

A/N: Hello again. I'm back with a new chapter. Ya know...I think I'm gonna stick with this story for now so that I can complete it. Sorry for being late. I'm actually in San Salvador right now and my great-grandmother has no internet. Thankfully I've made a few friends who just happen to have wireless...yay for me! Oh well, that's it for now I suppose. Until next time please R&R. See ya!


	10. Escape

Chapter Ten: Escape

"And another successful performance ends. Great job everyone!" Tomoyo at Life as they headed towards the table everyone else was at.

"Ah thank you! I try," Kyou replied as he grabbed a chair.

Naoko shook her head at him. "Ego much?"

"Aw come on Naoko. You know I'm kidding. We all did really well tonight."

Chiharu smirked. "Smart guy. Save yourself." The rest of the group laughed.

Meiling sighed. "It's hard to believe that in a few days summer vacation is going to start.

Syaoran nodded. "You're right. Time has gone by quite quickly…but maybe that's because there was so much going lately." And he was right. The school festival and talent show competition took up a lot of their time; especially since they had to deal with Sakura's being bullied and Risa being blackmailed incidents. Not to mention all the practices the band goes through on a regular basis and performances done at Club Blossom. The gang was so busy it was no wonder the days seemed to fly by.

Speaking of which," he turned towards the others. "What do you guys have planned for summer…other than more performances here at the club?"

"Well, I got a job making costumes for a summer school that's planning a pretty huge production. I'm so excited! I can't wait to start!" Tomoyo squealed with joy.

Eriol chuckled. "That's just like you." He turned to Sakura. "So what do you have planned?"

"Since it is summer break I am trying to get a job part time and then spend the rest of the time with Kohana and help out around the house."

"If you want, you can apply for a job at the summer school I'm working at. It's a six-week program for kids ages three and up and they need another person to help supervise the kids at the swimming pool," Eriol suggested.

Sakura smiled at Eriol. "Really?"

Eriol nodded. "Of course it is. Besides the only other two they have so far are Syaoran and Meiling and we do need at least one more responsible person aside from Syaoran."

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Everyone laughed at Meiling's outburst.

Sakura grinned. "Okay, I think I'll check it out. Maybe sign Kohana up to go as well. Thanks Eriol."

"No problem."

Syaoran turned to Naoko and the others. "Do you have anything planned? I'm sure there are a few more openings left at the summer school if any of you are interested."

"Well I don't have any plans yet so I'm not sure," Naoko shrugged her reply.

Kyou turned towards her and frowned. "You could've joined us Naoko! You would have had fun!"

"I can't go Kyou."

"Go to what exactly," Sakura asked.

Chiharu sighed. "There's a music workshop going on for six weeks this summer. Takashi, Elrick, Kyou, Risa, and I all signed up for it but Naoko says that she can't go with us."

"And I honestly can't. My dad told me no. He thinks that it's all a waste of time and money."

Risa placed a hand on Naoko's shoulder. "But Naoko, you love music. You love playing your cello as much as I love playing my guitar."

Takashi agreed. "And isn't it your dream to join a music conservatory like Chiharu? This is a really good opportunity for you."

It was evident that Naoko really wanted to go. "I know but…"

Kyou took Naoko's hands and held them, gazing straight into her eyes. "It's not too late. If you want, Elrick, Chiharu and I can meet Mr. Yanagisawa for you – "

"No!"

The entire gang was taken aback by the sudden outburst, especially Kyou and Chiharu who were both wide eyed. Naoko realized her mistake and tried to correct it. "I'm sorry…what I mean is that it would be pointless to try. Once he makes up his mind there's no changing it. Don't worry about it. I'll find something else to do."

Kyou looked at Naoko's obviously fake smile and sighed. "Alright then…but if you are ever able to convince him, let me know. There are two more weeks left to sign up."

Naoko nodded. "Okay."

Not long after a person called out to them, breaking the tension amongst the group. "Excuse me. This is the band Life, no?"

The group turned to see a woman of medium height in her twenties smiling at them. She had curly black hair and blue eyes and was dressed pretty casually, wearing a pair of jeans with a silver blouse and heels.

Sakura spoke up. "Yes, this is. How can we help you?"

"Hello, nice to meet you!" The woman took out a business card with her name and phone number on it and handed it over to Sakura. "My name is Lita Kimoree and I work for an organization called Starlight. It's an organization that was just created a few months ago to encourage youths to get out and do something positive rather than just stay shut in the house all day. It's a plan to get young people more active."

"What do you want with us exactly?"

"To make our organization more known we are planning an annual summer event that will be held about two months from now. It's going to be a three-day festival of sorts for the entire family. We'll have lots of food, games, and prizes…even a tournament. To end the weekend we'll have an all-day concert featuring high school bands in this town and anywhere else who is interested in joining. It's my job to recruit such bands." Lita pointed towards the stage. "You guys were amazing up there. If you all are interested I would like you to be one of the many bands that will perform that day."

Sakura was quite surprised by the invitation and instantly turned to her friends for their opinions.

Elrick smiled. "I think we should. It's a chance to perform in front of a larger group."

Risa agreed. "It's an opportunity that most will never get."

"Plus there will be food there!" Takashi instantly received a whack on the arm from Chiharu.

"Honestly," she huffed. "Don't you think of anything else except food?" She faces Sakura with a smile. "They are right though…plus the concert's two months away. We'd all be done with our plans by then and it's not as if we can't practice during this time anyway. We would be ready for it."

"So all of you are for it?" Sakura looked at all the members of Life. Everyone was for it 100%. Sakura turned back to Lita grinning. "We accept your invitation."

Lita returned the smile with one of her own. "That's great! I'll leave this card here with you and if you have any questions at all about the event feel free to call or e-mail me. I would greatly appreciate if I could receive some sort of contact information so that I can contact you when I get more information." They exchanged contact information. "I hope to see you guys soon! Thank you so much and have a great day! She waved and walked off."

"That was unexpected, don't you guys think?" Naoko looked in the direction Lita had just gone.

"I think this will be an amazing experience for you all. Syaoran and I will be there for sure, right Syaoran?" Meiling nudged Syaoran for an answer.

Syaoran smiled. "That's right. It seems like fun. I'll be glad to go!"

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" Pure excitement shone off of Kyou as it did with the rest of the band.

* * *

"Finally, the last day of school before summer vacation has ended. I almost wondered if we'd never see this day," Elrick said with a sigh.

School had just ended at Kitara High and Elrick was with Angelique sitting in the grass near the school entrance.

Angelique laughed. "Don't forget to do your homework. You never used to when we were back in Hong Kong but you seem so relieved who knows what'd happen."

"You know I never forget. It'll be done in no time."

The silver-eyed girl smiled. "Yea that's just like you. Always orderly…got every done first. Who knows when I would've completed my assignments if it wasn't for you?"

Elrick laughed this time. "I remember that. You would always wait until about the day before and then be in a panic to get everything done. Have you improved on that?"

"I had to. After you moved here it was either get the work done or suffer."

"Good, because I don't plan on helping you this time if you wait until the last minute."

Angelique pouted. "Oh come on! Don't be like that!"

"Then don't start it too late."

"Fine," Angelique sighed. She gazed into the sky. "We have a lot of memories from Hong Kong don't we?"

Elrick gazed into the sky as well. "Yea, we certainly do."

"Um…Elrick…I wanted to apologize about what happened between us those last few months before you left." At this point Elrick turned to face her but she continued to gaze into the sky sadly. "I treated you horribly…you and Kyou both. I don't know what I was thinking. You're my best friend…at least we were best friends…I'm so sorry."

Elrick turned towards the ground this time. "It wasn't your entire fault. Your father had a major role to play in it as well you know."

"But that was no excuse for my behavior! I admit I was wrong. I hurt you…and I'm really sorry. I hope that someday we can be good friends again…"

Angelique's words were cut off as Elrick gently picked up her hand and held it. "We can be friends again. Angelique…it is okay. I forgive you."

"But what about Kyou?"

"He will come around…one day. So don't worry about it okay?"

Angelique bent her head so that her long light blue hair could hide the blush on her face. "Okay…thank you."

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Suddenly Angelique checked her watch and gasped. "I didn't realize it was this late! I gotta go!" She quickly picked up her bag and prepared to run. "I hope I get to see you again soon. Maybe we can do our homework together."

"Angelique, wait!" The young girl stopped and turned towards Elrick, waiting for his response. "Two months from now there's suppose to be a huge festival by a new organization coming up and our band has been invited to perform on the final day. I hope you'll be able to make it."

Angelique smiled and gave a thumb up. "I'll be there!"

Elrick smiled back. "Great! See you around then!" She waved and left. Elrick decided to remain seated where he was, wearing a very big smile.

"I can't believe you forgave her."

Elrick jumped. "Kyou, how long were you here?"

"Long enough…Elrick do you honestly think she deserves a second chance?"

Elrick turned to face Kyou head on. "Why not? She apologized after all."

"And you forgive her? You honestly think she meant her apology? That backstabber?"

Elrick frowned. "Kyou…what's gotten into you?"

"I can ask you the same thing! Did you forget the way she treated us…you especially? Shall I remind you?"

"There's no need to do that!"

Kyou glared at Elrick with fiery eyes. "Oh I think I do because it's obvious you have forgotten. She was your best friend for years Elrick. You two were nearly inseparable…until the year her mother got remarried…became rich."

Elrick was now staring at the ground. His fists clenched. "That's enough…"

However, Kyou continued on. "She changed from the sweet girl she was to a rich snob who could no longer associate with us. Conversation with you died down until it was almost no more. Soon she stopped talking to you altogether and started hanging out with a new group of people…people who enjoyed messing with others."

"Please stop…"

"It came to the point where one of the people in that group stole some of the teacher's possessions and placed all the blame on you. She knew who it was, but did she tell the truth to save you? No. Did she come to your aid when you were being accused of theft and was threatened with expulsion? No. And even when your innocence was proven…the rumors began to spread about you because of her group. Did she stick up for you? No. In fact when you confronted her she acted as if you didn't exist and confessed to spreading the rumors herself!"

Elrick was absolutely enraged now. "I said, that's enough!""

Kyou persisted still. "Why should I stop? You honestly believe her? You honestly think that she has changed? When we left Hong Kong to come here she didn't even utter a word of goodbye to you and now she has the audacity to greet us again with a smile on her face as if we left as friends? Pathetic…that's what I think. And yet you stand up for her. Why, Elrick? Why?"

Elrick stormed closer to Kyou and yanked him by the shirt. "Because I love her, okay? Can you understand that? Can you?" Elrick's voice was a harsh and angry whisper…as if speaking any louder would lead to disastrous results; and Kyou had never seen him like this. He was rendered speechless.

"I loved her when we were best friends. I loved her when she betrayed us and even when we moved here I was still in love with her. Why do you think I'm still single and you're not, huh? It was because I never got over her. That's why even though she started to ignore me, even though she betrayed our friendship, even though she didn't stand up for me, I couldn't hate her. Do you honestly think those things didn't hurt me? You of all people knew how I felt about her. The girl broke my heart and yet I still couldn't hate her. And now, even when I know there's a chance that she might not have changed, I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt like I do all my friends. Why? Because I LOVE HER! If you of all people cannot seem to understand that then you don't know me at all do you?"

With that Elrick released his brother and walked off from the area…leaving a bewildered and stunned Kyou alone.

* * *

It was evening. The sun was starting to set slowly in the background revealing its lovely shades of orange and red before saying goodnight. Kyou did not go home. Instead he decided to go for a walk to clear his head for a while.

"That has never happened before…"

"What hasn't?" Kyou turned behind him to see Naoko right behind with her cello. It was on wheels, making it easier to carry.

Kyou smiled a bit. "Hey." He kissed her and then took the cello from her hands. He went by her side so that they could walk together. "I didn't expect you to be out this late."

"Yea, my practice ended up running longer than usual. But enough about me. What's going on with you?"

"Elrick and I had sort of a fight…about Angelique."

Naoko gasped. "You're right. You guys don't usually fight like this. You know…you never told me what happened between you three in the past. Care to tell me now?"

And so Kyou talked about everything from how Angelique ditched them to how Elrick almost got expelled because of her. He then explained the cause of their fight that day.

Naoko listened and was silent for a moment. Finally she spoke. "You know Kyou, I understand your resentment towards Angelique. I understand how Elrick feels as well. I think he's hoping that things have changed…that whatever happened to Angelique back then is no longer there."

Kyou sighed. "But we don't know if she has changed from back then or not. People do not change that easily."

"You're right…which is why I would question Angelique's behavior from the beginning…from when you guys were in Hong Kong."

He looked at her confused. "I don't get it. Why?"

"Think about it. You said that those two were childhood friends…best friends. They grew up together so they were close. In fact they knew each other almost as long as you two do when your parents got re-married. And then one day she suddenly stops talking to him…and it is right after her mom got remarried too? I would say that there's more to this story than you know."

"You do have a point. I never thought of that. Think Elrick knows?"

"He may know a bit more than you do. Talk to him again and see. You may not have forgiven Angelique as yet but Elrick is still your brother. Try seeing things from his perspective."

Kyou nodded his head. "Thanks. I don't like it but you are right. I'll try talking to him again. Besides I don't want to go home to a tense atmosphere anyway."

Naoko smiled. "You two will be fine dear. I'm sure of it."

"So, what exactly caused your practice to run so long," Kyou asked.

"Well it was because we were talking. We're going to be seniors next year so my teacher wanted to know if I was interested in continuing music after I graduate from high school. We were talking about some of the conservatories in the area and what I would need to do to start preparing for them."

"That's awesome! Have you told Mr. Yanagisawa about it yet?"

"No…but I will eventually I guess…"

"Naoko…is there something going on in that house?"

She stopped walking, startled by the question, but continued walking again right afterwards. She smiled almost nervously. "Not at all. Why would you think that?"

Kyou looked straight ahead. They were almost to Naoko's home. "I don't know. Maybe because for the last few months you've been getting a lot of bruises and cuts. You're not clumsy. This is not normal for you at all. You get tense whenever we mention anything about home…almost as if you are scared and aside from me, Elrick, and Chiharu, you haven't let anyone else meet your dad. Not that I blame you for that one though. Your dad is a jerk. I can't stand him…but you haven't let me visit your home in a long time either. We always have to meet away from your house."

"You know my dad doesn't like you that much either. Look, there really isn't anything going on. Sakura and the others haven't met him before because we were always so busy with other things and those bruises were really all accidents."

By this time now they were in front of the steps to Naoko's home. Kyou turned to face Naoko. "You're sure?"

Naoko nodded her head. "Honestly."

Kyou sighed. He didn't believe her words one bit. Looks like he would have to really do some digging of his own. He stood the cello case up and held Naoko by the shoulders, his eyes meeting her own. "If something ever happens…promise me that you would tell me. I don't want anything happening to you."

Naoko, not able to tear away from his gaze merely whispered, "Okay."

Kyou smiled. "Good." Then he leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away he asked, "Is your dad home tonight?"

Naoko shook her head. "No. He has business out of town for the next few days so he should have left today." She took the keys out of her pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice?"

"Yeah," Kyou replied.

Naoko smiled. "Okay, see you then –" The smile on her face disappeared entirely. Her eyes grew wide behind her glasses and she started trembling. Right at the top of the stairs was her father…and he didn't look very happy. "Dad…what are you doing here? I thought you had to leave today?"

"It was postponed two days…why are you coming home so late? It's almost 7 o'clock."

"Wwell…you see…I just came from my cello lessons."

Kyou frowned at the cold look in Mr. Yanagisawa's brown eyes and scowl. He hated even more the way Naoko responded to him. What is going on?

Mr. Yanagisawa turned to Kyou and his scowl grew even more. "Naoko…what is he doing here?"

Naoko began to shake even more…though she tried hard to hide it. Well, you see…we met up on the way home so he helped me carry my cello home – "

"Get inside. Now. We will continue talking later." Naoko picked up her cello and got inside quickly.

Mr. Yanagisawa went back to facing Kyou. "I see that you and Naoko are still together. I thought I told you to stay away from her."

Kyou's frown got even bigger. "I'm sorry, that is something I do not wish to do…and neither does she. Most people do not want to end a two-year relationship after all."

"You are going to have to end it anyway."

"I'm not going to."

Mr. Yanagisawa crossed his arms. "Stubborn young man, huh? Listen and listen well. You are a bad influence on Naoko. You dress like a rebel and you look weird. I don't care what you say; those color eyes cannot be real. Not to mention Naoko has been coming home really late these days. I'm guessing it is because of this band you two were talking about. Face it. You are a bad influence on her. Stay away from my daughter."

Kyou was very angry now. "Well, sir, I'm sorry if you dislike my appearance but you are going to have to deal with it. I don't care if you don't like how I look or my eyes which are very much real thank you. I don't care if you think I'm a bad influence on her. You never tried to get to know me in the first place. You keep her locked up in the house whenever you get the chance. I don't think she knows hardly anyone even in this neighborhood. As for the band, I think it was the best thing that has happened to her. She gets to play her cello occasionally with us, gaining more experience. She loves music. I'm not going to take that away from her…and neither should you. And she is your **step-daughter**. Remember that."

With that Kyou turned to head for home. "Goodnight Mr. Yanagisawa. I hope your business trip goes well." He left the house.

* * *

Naoko ran inside her room the instant she got inside the house. Closing the door quickly she locked it and fell to the floor. She was shaking tremendously. "I didn't think he would be home. I'm going to be in trouble for sure. I can't stay here. I gotta get out of here."

Naoko quickly took her backpack with her music books and shoved about three days worth of clothes in it as well. She looked at the picture she had of her mom and stared at it for a moment. She was prepared to jump out the window before her dad noticed when a knock came on the door…and she froze.

"Naoko, open this door right now. We need to talk."

Naoko didn't want to open the door. She knew what was coming…but fear prevented her from ignoring his command. She opened the door and sat on her bed waiting for his response. However all he did was enter the room and look around very calmly. Her room was a peach color filled with posters of famous conductors and composers alike. On one side of the room was a place where she could practice.

Mr. Yanagisawa walked over to the study desk where Naoko's books were stacked neatly and where her mother's picture lay. He picked it up. "You know…your mother was a very beautiful woman. Strong, independent, and hard working. She raised you all on her own after all. When I met her it was love at first sight. I was willing to accept everything about her…even her child. I thought her child would be just like her." He turned to Naoko with wicked, angry eyes and Naoko could no longer hide her shaking. She was frozen on the bed.

He walked closer to her. "When your mother died I did everything for you! I enrolled you in a top school, got us to live comfortably in a nice house. I even allowed you to continue playing that stupid cello of yours. I did everything I possibly could and when I open my door what do I see? You kissing that trash…the same trash I told you to get rid of months ago! Tell me one thing…do you really love him that much?"

"…Yes..."

He punched her and she fell to the ground. He then started kicking her repeatedly in her side. She screamed out but no one was near to hear her cries. "You good for nothing, unappreciative child! After all I did for you and you couldn't even do one thing for me? Can you imagine if the others in my business circle saw you two what they would think? My named would be ruined and would all be due to your selfishness! I'm starting to regret ever taking you in!"

He picked up her mother's photo again, completely enraged now. "I don't care if you are that woman's child. You mean nothing to me!" He took the glass frame and slammed it into Naoko's face, shattering it and cutting Naoko as a result. That was when he stopped and gazed at her with cold eyes.

By this time Naoko could only sob in pain as she lay on the ground. She knew he wasn't done with her. She couldn't stay in that house anymore. She had to get out. She had to get out now. In the instant that Mr. Yanagisawa had stopped his abuse she jumped up with newfound energy and ran to the open window, backpack already on her back. He realized what she was about to do but it was too late to stop her. She jumped out of the second floor window to the tall tree that was near it and slid down it, running out of sight.

Mr. Yanagisawa slammed his fist angrily into the wall. "I can't believe this!" He ran down the stairs and headed towards the car to begin hunting her down.

* * *

Chiharu had just finished practicing her violin when she heard someone frantically ringing her doorbell. Startled she ran to the door quickly to see who it was. When it opened, she was surprised and appalled to see Naoko at her door covered in bruises. "Naoko…what happened to you?"

"Let me in quickly and lock the door!" Naoko ran inside as Chiharu locked the door behind her.

"Naoko did your father do this to you?"

Naoko continued to shake still not over what had just happened only moments ago. "Yes and he's still furious. I jumped out the window and ran away in the middle of it. He must be searching for me right now."

"What? We gotta get out of here then. He would come here first!"

Suddenly they heard a car drive up to the house. Chiharu looked through the peephole. "Crap! He's here! Run to the back door. My parents aren't home just yet. I'll call them to let them know what's going on later. We need to sneak out now!"

Chiharu and Naoko ran to the back door which led to a back street. "Naoko, we're gonna quickly but quietly get out of this door. We're a good distance away from the front door so that he wouldn't hear our footsteps. We can't head to Kyou's home. That would be the next place he would go. We got to go to a home he is not familiar with and I know just the place."

Mr. Yanagisawa started knocking on the door frantically. Chiharu quickly opened the door. "Let's go!" They slipped out and disappeared into the night without him suspecting anything.

* * *

Elrick sat at the piano playing a new piece that he was working on when Kyou came in. "Hey Elrick." Elrick stopped and turned to face him. "Can we talk?"

Elrick shrugged. "I suppose so."

Kyou grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards, facing his brother. "…Naoko and I talked this evening. I'm sorry I snapped at you today. I knew how you felt about her and didn't take it into consideration. It's just that she has hurt you so much Elrick. I don't want her to do it again."

Elrick didn't reply.

"Look, Naoko made me realize that there may be more to Angelique's behavior than I thought. Do you know anything about it?"

Elrick sighed. "I know it has to do with her step-father. He hated me. She never told me everything either."

Kyou frowned. "What's with these step-fathers hating us?" He sighed. "I can't say that I can forgive her as easily as you did. You're my brother and she hurt you. However, I guess it can't hurt to at least give her a second chance.

Elrick looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

Elrick smiled. "Good, because she's coming over next week so that we can work on our homework together."

Kyou looked slightly shocked and annoyed…then he started to laugh. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get started on this sooner than I thought…so are we cool now?"

Kyou gave a high five which Elrick responded to happily. "We're cool."

"Great."

The doorbell began the ring. "Elrick, Kyou, can one of you get that please? I'm busy in the kitchen."

"Okay," Kyou called out.

The doorbell started ringing nonstop and Kyou got annoyed. "Has this person never heard of ringing the doorbell once and waiting?" He got to the door and opened it. His eyes became wide with shock. "Mr. Yanagisawa? What are you doing here?"

Mr. Yanagisawa grabbed him by the collar and whispered harshly. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't mess with me. I know you're hiding Naoko somewhere. This is the only place she could be. Now tell me WHERE IS SHE?"

Kyou slapped his hands off his shirt. "I do not know where she is. Should she not be at home?"

He growled. "That ungrateful child ran off."

"What?"

By this time both Elrick and their mom came to the door to find out what all the noise was about. They were surprised to see Mr. Yanagisawa as well. "It's been a long time since we have seen you. How may we help you sir?"

"Hello Mrs. Echiru. You see there is a situation here that can be solved quite easily. I want my daughter and your son's hiding him."

Kyou was getting agitated. "For the last time, I do not know where Naoko is and she is not here!"

Mrs. Echiru nodded her head. "That is right. Naoko is not here and she hasn't visited here in days. I suggest you ask her other friends. Then again I cannot see why she would run away in the first place…unless something just happened at home. Am I right?"

Mr. Yanagisawa glared at her. "I'm afraid it is none of your business. Goodnight." He walked to his car and drove off."

"What on earth is going on?" Elrick asked.

"That's what I want to know," Kyou replied. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hello? ...Chiharu what's wrong you sound like you're in a panic. …Yea, Mr. Yanagisawa just left here. He came to your house too? …What's going on? …WHAT? …Where are you guys going? Okay, I'm on my way. See you there." He hung up his phone and began to shake with anger.

"Kyou, what's wrong? Is Naoko with Chiharu?" their mom asked.

"Yes…she is. They're on the run. Mr. Yanagisawa beat Naoko up…and pretty badly it seems."

"What?"

"Where are they running too now," Elrick asked.

"They're on their way to Sakura's house. Mr. Yanagisawa does not know her. She'd be safe there." Kyou looked at his mom. "Mom, I got to go there now. Naoko needs me. Can you call Chiharu's parents so that they know what is going on please? Chiharu said she didn't have a chance to leave them a message."

Their mom nodded her head. "Alright. I'll do that right now. Go quickly! I'll tell your father what is going on as well."

"Thanks Mom." Kyou grabbed his shoes and ran out the door.

Elrick followed right after him. "I'm coming with you!" They both ran out the door.

Mrs. Echiru frowned. "Just what kind of life has Naoko been living all this time?"

* * *

"Baking cookies is fun, Mommy!" Kohana, Sakura and Nadeshiko had just finished putting the last batch in the oven.

Sakura laughed. "It is fun but look at you! You're a mess!" And indeed Kohana was. Her face and hands were completely covered in flour. Sakura took a wet cloth and cleaned her up.

The doorbell rang.

"Sakura, can you answer the door please?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure Mom. Kohana, do you want to help me answer the door too?"

Kohana nodded her head. They went to the door and when they opened it Sakura gasped. "Chiharu! Naoko! You're hurt! Why are you two here? What's going on?"

Chiharu sighed. "It's a long story." They both came inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura cried out. "It's worse than I thought! Kohana sweetie, go to Grandma and tell her we need her help. Someone is hurt."

Kohana, who was scared silent by seeing Naoko so hurt merely nodded her head and ran straight into the kitchen. Nadeshiko came running out. "What happened that has Kohana so shaken up…oh my gosh…" She saw Naoko and immediately ran upstairs. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Sakura led the two girls to the couch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said.

She ran back to the door to see a worried Elrick and an even more worried Kyou. "Is she here?" Kyou asked.

Sakura pointed him towards the couch where he ran to.

Kyou saw Naoko and stopped. "Naoko…"

Naoko immediately ran over to him. "Kyou!" Throwing herself into his arms she stayed there and sobbed.

The room went silent as all they could do was observe this sad scene.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello guys…I honestly have no real excuse this time why this chapter is coming an entire year later. I'm away to college and even now I'm still taking classes. However my writer's block is gone now and I promise that I will update at least this story and hopefully complete it by the end of the summer. I am very very sorry and I hope you guys forgive me…then again that's if you guys don't hate me after reading this chapter. I think my writing has changed a tad bit…what do you guys think? Anyway, until next time please R &R!


	11. At Your Service

Chapter Eleven: At Your Service

The police had already left, their job done for the moment. Kohana was sent to bed by her grandmother with tears in her eyes after seeing such a frightening scene.

The others didn't know what to say. While Nadeshiko made sure to call all of their parents so that they could be updated of was going on everyone else remained in the living room, their words completely locked. Naoko had fallen asleep on Kyou's lap with tear stains on her bruised face. No one could find anything to say about to situation and so…the silence remained.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone tensed up. Surely Mr. Yanagisawa could not have possibly known where Sakura lived…could he?

Sakura walked towards the door and looked through the peephole tentatively and then sighed with relief. "It's alright guys. It's the rest of our friends."

Everyone let out a breath they hadn't realized they had even been holding. Sakura opened the door to let the others inside. Takashi, Rika, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran all entered the home.

"How is Naoko doing right now?" Takashi asked.

Chiharu looked towards the direction of the couch where Naoko was sleeping. "She's okay for now. She basically passed out from pure exhaustion."

Meiling smiled softly. "That's a relief at least."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "And can someone tell me where the man that is responsible for all of this is?"

Chiharu clenched her fist. "We have no idea. The police just left a few minutes ago."

The sound of a fist slamming into the wall could be heard and everyone turned to Eriol. "That BASTARD! Who gives him the right to treat Naoko like this? She's his step-daughter not a piece of meat! And clearly this had been going on for months yet we didn't notice any of it. How could we have been so blind?"

Kyou looked away from his girlfriend's sleeping face in pain.

"It's not your fault guys…especially you Kyou. If anything it's mine." The gang all looked towards Chiharu who was now crying herself. "…I had an idea that something like this was going on…I had seen it once myself."

Rika frowned. "Why didn't you tell us Chiharu?" she asked softly.

Tomoyo nodded. "If you told us we could've prevented all of this from getting to this point…"

Chiharu continued to cry. Takashi went to hold and comfort his girlfriend.

"Don't blame Chiharu please…I made her swear to keep it secret."

Kyou looked to see that his dear girlfriend had woken up. Her voice was a bit hoarse from crying before falling asleep. "She had seen something she wasn't supposed to. If my dad had found that out who knows what he would've done to her…and I didn't want to put any of you in danger…"

Kyou gazed into Naoko's eyes. "We would've kept you both safe…there was no need to bottle all of this in. We care about you, don't you see that?"

Sakura who had only been observing the entire time finally stepped in. She sat down next to Naoko and gently touched her back. "What Kyou says is right. We are here for each other no matter what. So do Kyou and us all a favor…let us help you."

Naoko looked at all of the people she called her friends and gave a small smile. She nodded. "Alright."

And with that the tension in the air decreased considerably.

Right after, Sakura's mother came back from talking on the phone for so long. "I spoke to all of your parents so they know where you guys are. It's really late so I think you all should just stay here for the night."

"Is that alright with you Mrs. Kinomoto?" Elrick looked worried.

"Of course! I could never let any of you walk home at such an hour now! We'll work the sleeping arrangements out."

Sakura nodded. "I agree. There is a guest bedroom. We have a few sleeping bags and lots of blankets as well. Plus something tells me that Kohana hasn't fallen asleep yet either. I'll go check on her and stay with her for tonight and you could use my room as well. We got you all covered so don't worry."

Gratitude was greatly expressed and everyone worked out the sleeping arrangements. Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika decided to share Sakura's room with one of them using a sleeping bag. Tomoyo and Meiling took the guest room. The guys either grabbed a sleeping bag or took blankets and slept in the family room for the night.

Sakura went to her daughter's room and just as she expected, the little girl was wide awake.

"Mommy, will Naoko be alright?" Bright emerald eyes looked up at her mother with genuine fear. Being so young she couldn't imagine how bad the entire situation was but she didn't like how Naoko looked. She was hurt and really sad.

Matching eyes gazed softly at the little girl. Sakura stroked her hair. She then pulled Kohana into a tight hug. "Naoko will be okay but she needs all of us to be there for her, alright dear?" Kohana nodded. Sakura smiled. "Good, because everyone's sleeping over tonight…can I sleep with you?"

Kohana nodded happily. "Of course Mommy!" Sakura laughed at her little girl as she climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

* * *

Morning came and after everyone had breakfast, they left for home with the exception of Naoko, Chiharu, and Kyou. Elrick realized that his brother needed some time to talk to Naoko so he left, promising to tell their parents what was happening.

Sakura walked to Naoko with some towels. "Here are some clean towels you can use. Go ahead and take a shower. It's free right now."

Naoko took the clothes from her emerald-eyed friend and smiled just slightly. "Thank you Sakura. I'll go do that right now." She went upstairs and disappeared from everyone's line of vision.

Once she was gone Chiharu turned to face Kyou and frowned. She looked down so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "Kyou, I really am sorry…"

A simple hand on the shoulder from Kyou silenced the upset girl. He gave a sad smile. "As much as I wished you had told us what had happened…it's okay. I am not angry at you. You were being what you thought was a good friend for Naoko."

"But I didn't do the right thing! If I had told you and the others sooner, so much damage could've been avoided. Naoko would not have been in this position right now."

Kyou shook his head. "Naoko is a very stubborn person. If she didn't want anyone to know she would've continued to do whatever necessary to keep it secret. So don't blame yourself for all of this. In fact, I am very grateful to you. It was because of you that Naoko is safe now. You're her best friend…but I'm her boyfriend. We are two of the closest people in her life. You were the one who brought her to Sakura's home…I just showed up during the aftermath. If anything I should be to blame. I was suspicious of what was going on in the home lately…but I didn't act on it right away. I should have."

Kyou stretched his arms to offer Chiharu a hug. "No one's blaming you for anything…especially Naoko. So please stop blaming yourself?" Chiharu looked at her dear friend with watery eyes and accepted the hug.

"Thank you Kyou…it will take me a while to forgive myself…but instead of focusing on the past so much I will try to do what I can for Naoko. It's clear that she's precious to us both." She moved out of his embrace, took a shaky breath in and smiled. "Now I know you want to talk to Naoko…you should get going. I think she'll be done with her shower at any minute now."

Kyou nodded and then headed upstairs. Right afterwards the chiming of the doorbells could be heard.

Little Kohana came running out of the kitchen. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" She went to the door and reached for the door knob but struggled in vain.

Sakura laughed at her daughter's antics. She walked over to the front door. "Let me help you with that." Sakura looked through the peephole and gasped. Immediately afterwards she swung the door wide open both she and Kohana screaming excitedly the name of a person she did not expect to see.

"Touya!"

"Uncle Touya!"

* * *

Naoko, now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt sat curled into a ball on the bed in the guest room. The Kinomoto family was a very kind group of people, allowing her to live there as long as she needed to. She felt as though she was intruding on them but she knew they wouldn't allow her to argue on that point so she gave in.

She stared in space, thinking about her current situation. She was scared to death. Her step-father had not been found yet. She was safe in the house since he didn't know Sakura, but what about outside the house? Would she be safe to continue with her life? Her dad was a man of pride and did whatever necessary to ensure that dark secrets stayed hidden in his closet. However, thanks to her, a bright light had been shined into his closet, its door practically off the hinges. Naoko knew that he would be very unhappy about all of this.

Naoko felt awful. Her most recent bruises weren't as bad as they could've been if she had chosen to stay in the house any longer but the emotional scars from years of abuse never healed. She could say the same about her physical scars. The ambulance and police came when the Kinomotos called and she had to get pictures of her wounds taken for evidence of what her step-dad had done. Knowing that others knew her darkest secret made her feel completely exposed to the world…and she had no idea what to do about it.

She was awoken out of her thinking by some knocking on the door. Having a good idea of who it was she told them to come in without looking at the door. The person came in, closing the door behind him and walked up to the girl still curled into a ball. He stood to face her but said nothing.

Naoko slowly started to uncurl herself. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Kyou. I must look ridiculous huh?" However Kyou did not respond. This made Naoko finally look up into the face of her boyfriend and gasp. "Kyou…"

Kyou looked at his girlfriend. In his half red, half black eyes so many emotions could be seen: pain, anger, sadness, confusion, and disbelief. The one thing that stood out more than anything however was that he was crying. Kyou Echiru was crying silent tears revealing every emotion his eyes were displaying. Slowly he caressed her face…then he gently wrapped his arms around her. Naoko, the girl he loved and cared for so much. "I just don't get it," he cried out. "You mean the world to me. I promised that I would always be there for you! And yet where was I when you were being hit? Where was I when you were bleeding and in pain? Where was I when that pathetic excuse of a man hurt you in almost every way possible? I am so sorry Naoko! How could I allow this to happen?"

Naoko didn't know what to say to comfort her boyfriend. She could feel the raw emotions pouring out of him, something he seldom allowed himself to do. She realized that they both needed to let go and so she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

She continued to embrace Kyou and cried along with him.

* * *

"So tell me, what brings you here in this neighborhood?" Sakura asked.

Sakura's mom went to work some time before Touya had showed up and their dad was off on another archeological dig with a college group so only Sakura, Chiharu and Kohana were at the table with Touya now.

Touya had graduated with high marks from law school and had a very successful law firm several towns away. Usually he visited around Christmas and New Year's Day so Kohana seldom got a chance to really spend time with him. He smiled softly as he watched his niece curl up on him and fall asleep.

"I wanted to surprise you guys but I guess you will be the first to know. I decided to move my law firm here. I've already started moving into a house not too far away from here."

"Really," Sakura said excitedly. "That's awesome! I know Kohana will be very happy to know that Uncle Touya will be closer to home…when she wakes up that is." Sakura also smiled at her daughter who was now fast asleep.

Touya nodded. "I know she will be. I am surprised though. Usually she would be wide awake. She seems completely exhausted…and so do you two. Has something been going on lately?" Touya was starting to get very serious as he watched the frowns appear on both Sakura's and Chiharu's faces.

"I think it's best we tell your brother, Sakura. There's no point in hiding it now." Sakura agreed with Chiharu…but the story was pretty painful to tell. Still…it needed to be told. And so they both delved into the entire story of what had happened since yesterday.

* * *

After crying for about 20 minutes the couple in the guest room had calmed down quite a bit, still in each other's embrace but not saying anything at all. A few minutes later Naoko gently pulled Kyou's head up and looked into his eyes, smiling her first real smile since last night. "None of this is your fault. So you don't dare blame yourself. I chose to keep this secret. I made Chiharu swear not to tell anyone. I was afraid that by telling others it would cause more harm to me and everyone else. I was wrong. I know that now. So quit blaming yourself. It won't do you any good."

Kyou nodded slowly. "I understand…tell me. Is the reason why you stopped wearing shorts and t-shirts because of the scars?" Naoko took a deep breath and nodded. Kyou started to embrace her again. "I promise that from now on I will do whatever possible to protect you. I will try my hardest to be by your side."

"…thank you, Kyou."

A knock was heard at the door for the second time that day. The couple removed themselves from the other's embrace. Naoko then spoke up. "Come in."

Through the door came Sakura, Chiharu, and Touya. "Hey Touya! What brings you here? It's been a while."

Touya nodded and smiled. "I know. I decided to move my law firm to this town so that I could closer to my family."

Kyou smiled slightly. "That's great."

Chiharu spoke up this time. "We uh…told Touya of the situation at hand and we have some news to tell you."

Kyou raised an eyebrow but chose not to say anything. Naoko remained silent as well.

Touya cleared his throat. "The police called just a moment ago and they have some good news…they have captured and arrested Mr. Yanagisawa. Apparently he was headed to a business meeting a day early…probably never to return. He's in custody as we speak and they want you Naoko to verify him."

With this Naoko let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. "That's a relief…"

Sakura smiled. "There's more." Naoko went silent again. "Since he was your only living relative and you're still considered a minor, social services intended to take you away. However, we've all agreed that you're family to us and my parents can be your guardians for the next year until you are considered an adult. We have to work out the paperwork but that should be no problem. As for court, we've already found a lawyer for you."

"And who may that be?" Kyou asked, although he had a feeling where this was heading.

Touya bowed and smiled. Then he held out his hand to the stunned girl sitting on the bed. "Touya Kinomoto at your service. I promise to do whatever possible to see that your step-father is placed behind bars where he cannot hurt you or anyone else ever again."

* * *

A/N: So, as you can see I have returned with another chapter. Life has been kinda stressful for me these days. I'm still in school but I've had a lot of changes since I've started college. I am truly sorry for taking forever with these stories. I have decided that I will try to complete one fanfic at a time…starting with this one. My goal is to update this story one chapter at a time every two or three weeks. If I can update any earlier I will let you know in the next chapter. I want to thank all those who have been so patient with me. I would greatly appreciate your reviews and comments as well. It's how I know what I need to work on. I know I'm not the best writer out there but it is my hope that it will improve with time. So I do hope you continue to be patient with me. Well until next time…see you later! (Btw, depending on what happens I may get the next chapter out sooner. ^_^)


	12. New Beginnings

Chapter Twelve: New Beginnings

It was the first day of school at Tomoeda High once again. Students were excitedly talking to friends and classmates about the few days off they had before school started once again. It's like any other school. Some looked forward to it on the first day. Many dread it. Sakura and her friends were in the first group…and who could blame them?

"Finally! We're seniors! I am so excited. I have been waiting for this for the longest time! This is awesome!" Meiling pumped her fist as she spoke and the others laughed.

Tomoyo shook her head. "You crazy girl. But it is great like you said. I can't believe we'll be preparing for college from this point on. We'd be graduating. This is amazing!"

Naoko grinned. "It really is and I must admit we have all come a long way."

And Naoko was right. A lot had happened since summer vacation. The trial concerning her father had lasted several months. She looked at her arms which were covered in long sleeves. Not to mention the period before the trails actually begun and he had escaped…

No. She refused to think about that anymore. She had to move on. Mr. Yanagisawa was found guilty of his crimes and would be in jail for a very long time. It was in the past now and she was safe. Naoko looked at her friend Sakura with a grin. The emerald-eyed girl grinned back. Naoko had been living with Sakura ever since and was quite glad that she did.

"Wanna know what I look forward to the most though?" Naoko's thoughts were broken as Tomoyo spoke up once again. "Prom night!"

Immediately a loud groan came from everyone in the group. The girl with amethyst eyes looked at all of her friends in bewilderment. "Come on guys! It cannot be that bad!"

Eriol placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "The prom no…your obsession with fashion design on the other hand…yes."

Tomoyo pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't spoil my fun for me guys."

It was commented on that they couldn't spoil her fun if they tried and everyone laughed again. What was the point in fighting after all? Tomoyo would still win in the end. Besides, she was very good at what she did.

"Hey look at who returned Kira."

Everyone stopped laughing. A frown slowly replaced their features. It was Kira and her posse. They all stood in front of Sakura and the others with smirks on their faces. "It's the slut and her little group of friends."

"I'm warning you. Watch it!" Tomoyo and Meiling were ready to lunge out at the girls and Eriol and Syaoran had to hold them back. Unfortunately, despite all the changes that had been occurring over the past few months, the situation with Sakura still remained. Sure, a lot of the students have calmed down on the insults but that didn't mean that the rumors had ceased. Nope, she was still the school slut, even if it was only vocalized by Kira's group of friends.

Kira on the other hand said nothing to any of them. She looked silently at the group and then glanced at Naoko…the new girl. She had seen the girl before in that band of theirs called Life. She didn't know much about the girl except that she transferred to Tomoeda High sometime after summer vacation…and that she always made sure her arms and legs were covered to the fullest extent. How weird was that? What was she hiding anyway?

She took her mind off of the unimportant girl and focused on the real target of her hate. Sakura Kinomoto. Strangely she was in too bitter a mood to come up with an insult. She never did like her so it shouldn't have been hard but still… "Let's go girls."

The clique was surprised by the words that were coming out of their leader's mouth. Usually she would at least come up with an insult before walking off with a smirk. However they said nothing as they all walked away, leaving a very bewildered group of friends.

"What on earth was that," Meiling asked.

Sakura shrugged as she watched the group walk off. "I have no idea."

* * *

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who dared me to go through with it!"

Kyou walked to the bench where Elrick and Angelique were sitting for lunch and found the two laughing hysterically. Sitting down to join them he asked, "What's so funny guys?"

Angelique was struggling to calm down but failing terribly, laughing in between her words. "I…dared Elrick…to use a…pick up line on some random girl."

Kyou raised a curious eyebrow at his brother. "Elrick what on earth did you say?"

Elrick, doing a far better job than Angelique calmed down but still had a small smile on his face. "I chose one of the girls I recognized as being in the book club, approached her and said 'Excuse me miss but last night I was going through the book of Numbers and realized I don't have yours.'" He mimicked a very "regal voice" as he said it. Angelique burst into laughter once more.

Kyou himself also had to laugh. "What did she do?"

"The look on her face was priceless! All her friends laughed. Don't worry. Afterwards I told her that it was a dare but I would love to get to know her as a friend. Her name's Mari. She's a nice girl."

Kyou continued to laugh. "It's a wonder you don't have girls fawning over you all of the time!" Ever since Kyou made the promise to try and get along with Angelique things had slowly gotten better. He was still concerned about his brother but Elrick looked happier than he had been in a really long time. Now he could only hope and pray it remained that way.

"Angelique, there you are! We were looking all over for you!"

They all turned towards the person calling her name. It was the current captain of Kaido High's cheerleading squad, Aiko. She was a very tall seventeen-year old with the body of a model. She also had a habit of using that model's body of hers to lure guys in; hence she was known as a temptress. Aiko flipped her long black hair behind her and smiled at Angelique. "We all decided to discuss cheers for the games to come this year. We want to soar even higher than the last squad before us."

Angelique gave them a small smile. "Alright, I'll join you in a minute." She turned to face Elrick and Kyou. "Sorry guys, I have to get going it seems. Meet up with you after school?"

Elrick nodded. "No problem. See you later Angelique!"

Angelique waved at her friends and headed towards Aiko. Aiko placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should join the girls at the table over there. I'll be there in a minute." Angelique consented and walked over to the group. Suddenly the gentle smile on her face was replaced with a scowl. She turned to face Elrick and Kyou. "Now what I would like to know is why someone like her is with you of all people."

Elrick's smile had also disappeared but rather than a scowl his face remained unreadable. "That should be obvious Aiko. She is a friend of ours."

"Well then I am afraid that will have to change. She is a part of the cheerleading squad of this school and we have a reputation to uphold. She cannot be seen with the likes of you two."

Kyou snorted loudly. "Spare me the popularity crap Aiko. We all know the real reason why you want to keep her away from us…or should I say Elrick? He didn't want you. I guess it's that whole 'if I can't have him no one will' right?"

Brown eyes glared at mixed ones. "You stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you."

Kyou rolled his eyes. "As if you weren't originally speaking to us both."

Elrick shrugged and then placed both hands on the table. "Either way, I'm not going to stop hanging out with Angelique because you have a problem with it. You will just have to deal with it." He said nothing more afterwards and neither did Kyou. They both just continued to stare at Aiko, the latter with a smirk. Aiko finally gave in and with an 'hmph' she turned towards the table where the squad was sitting.

Elrick sighed. "Why people feel the need to create such needless drama is beyond me."

"Elrick?" Kyou called him but continued looking in the direction of the cheerleading squad. Aiko had plastered her smile back on and was speaking to Angelique.

"Yes Kyou?"

"…promise me that you will at least try to be careful."

Elrick, already knowing what his brother was referring to, looked in the same direction as Kyou. "I'll try."

Kyou knew Elrick couldn't be held to that promise but it was still nice to hear.

* * *

The first day of school finally ended. However, not everyone was in a hurry to leave just yet. Kira was still around even if her posse had long left. Kira usually did not stick around at the end of a school day either but there was someone she needed to talk to.

She walked towards the school library knowing that was where her target would be. Quietly she entered the room and look around until she saw a familiar face. It was Shaia. She was currently reading a book that seemed to have something to do with gymnastics. Kira took a deep breath. She knew she needed to do this.

Kira slowly approached Shaia and softly tapped her shoulder. The girl looked up curiously and then frowned slightly, returning to her book. Kira placed a hand on top of the book forcing the now irritated teen to gaze back up at her.

"Please," Kira whispered. "All I want to do is talk."

Shaia continued to gaze at Kira but sighed softly. She placed the book down onto the table and stood up. "Alright then, we can talk outside." They walked out of the library and Shaia closed the door behind her. After walking a good distance from the area she crossed her arms waiting expectantly. "You can talk now."

Kira took a deep breath before she began. "Shaia I really wanted to apologize for what I had said yesterday. It was rude and uncalled for. I should not have said it."

"There is only one problem to that. Despite it being 'rude and uncalled for' the fact of the matter is that it was your honest opinion. Those words showed me what you really thought of me."

"No! I only said what I did because I was angry and bitter! You were hanging out with the one person I hated the most. You seemed as though you were very friendly with her."

"And so what if I was," Shaia shot back. "I can be friends with whomever I please!"

"Kinomoto is a witch and you know it!"

"No, you said it! That doesn't make it true. Look, you've told me your story and while it's awful what happened I think you have it twisted. You've allowed your rage to blind you. You have a case of misdirected anger."

Surprised Kira jumped back slightly. "Who should I be angry with?"

Shaia shook her head. "I think you know very well who I am referring to. Problem is you refuse to do it. Not only that but this stupid clique of yours needs to disappear."

"They're my _friends_," Kira said indignantly.

"No, they're your _posse_," Shaia replied. "They are just a group to boost your popularity. A group of shallow, petty girls who will ditch you the second your popularity is lost. They will leave you and find another leader like the good followers they are."

Her mouth was open but no words were coming out. She had never seen this side of her friend before. "…why are you being like this?"

Shaia sighed. "Because I am your friend and as a friend I am tired of it all. The false popularity, the pointless anger…everything. However, the one thing I am sick of most is that mask you wear while you are on school grounds. I know that you are much more intellectual and deep than the superficial appearance you give everyone…and until the day the mask is broken you will not be free." She turned around to return to the library. "I have to get back to my reading. I still want to be your friend but only when you find it in yourself to grow up. Call me when you have." With that she walked away.

And Kira merely looked at her in silence.

* * *

A/N: I told you guys I may be updating earlier than planned. It seems as though I'm back…and I pray it is for good this time. Just glad I was able to get another chapter in before Spring Break was officially over. Well as mentioned previously, unless the unexpected happens, expect a chapter every two or three weeks. I pray the story gets better with time now that my writer's block is gone. Until next time…please R&R!


	13. Reunion

Chapter Thirteen: Reunion

"Are you seriously telling me this? This isn't some kind of joke?" Tomoyo slammed her palms against her desk excitedly.

Sakura, her best friend, grinned and shook her head. "It's no joke Tomoyo! The head of the committee for the senior prom asked Life to be the opening band for the evening!" The two girls jumped and down squealing excitedly. They stopped, only to see the class looking at them amusedly. Sakura grinned and blushed. "Sorry."

"So when are you going to talk to the others about it?"

"I will tonight, after the performance. I don't want to make a big decision like this on my own that's for sure."

"Good idea. Speaking of tonight's performance Rika's boyfriend is coming tonight. That should be interesting, no?" Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows mischievously as Mr. Terada entered the class and the bell rang.

Sakura smiled wide but replied softly, "It should be." They took their seats as class began.

* * *

School was out and students were preparing to leave to either go home or go to their extracurricular activities. Shaia was on her way to the gym when she heard soft music coming out of the music room. "There is no choir or band practice today. It's beautiful. I wonder who is in there…" Slowly she walked over to the room, the door being slightly ajar, and went inside.

Inside Naoko was with her cello practicing. Her uniform once as usual being different from everyone else's consisted of an ankle length skirt and sleeves reaching all the way to her wrists. Naoko's eyes were shut focusing on nothing else except the music being produced from her cello. Raw emotion could be felt in the music and all Shaia could do was…listen.

Finally the song came to an end…and there was brief silence. "That was beautiful." The cellist startled turned straight towards the door with wide eyes. Shaia noticed this. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you. I was walking by when I heard you playing. I've never heard a cello before up close. It was lovely."

Hearing Shaia's words, Naoko took a deep breath and smiled. "It's okay. Thank you." She gently laid her cello down.

Shaia held out her hand. "We've never met officially. I'm Shaia."

Naoko paused for a moment before revealing a larger smile. She extended a covered arm. "I'm Naoko."

"So tell me, Naoko. How long have you been playing? I've heard you perform in that band called Life. It's an amazing group."

"I've played since I was six. My parents took me to an orchestra concert and I became fascinated with music. I played ever since. Life was created while I was still in middle school. We started in the garage with me playing occasionally. Been a part of the band ever since."

Shaia looked at her cello and then back at Naoko. "Your love for music is really great. I think I will check out Club Blossom more often." She got up with her belongings. "I should get going now though and leave you to your practice. It was nice to finally meet you." With that she left to return to what she was doing.

Naoko sat silently to herself a while longer and went to pick up her cello when she started to hear yelling. "How could you?" The musician turned around startled a second time. This time it was Kira, her eyes full of hurt and anger. "Why is everyone trying to take the one true friend I had away? First the slut and now a freak?"

"So you knew?" Kira for the first time since she started screaming looked at the girl in the chair. Naoko's voice was soft…yet cold. "You knew that she was your only true friend? Seems you are more aware than I realized…that's good to know."

Kira was surprised by the tone of the girl's voice but did not let that deter her completely. "I hate you."

"I don't care."

This time Kira was completely silenced from the unexpected reply. Naoko got up and walked over to her. "I am not here to gain your love. Don't you think for a second that because I remain silent most of the time that I fear you. I've been through more than you realize…you can't scare me." She stood in front of Kira with her arms crossed. "No one is trying to take your friend away. She introduced herself to me…I am sure she did the same with Sakura. We have not been trying to steal your friend…you are losing her. Don't blame us for something that is your fault. This is your problem. Work things out with her. She is your only true friend after all." With that, Naoko returned to her seat, picked up her cello, and resumed practicing.

Kira stormed out the room to the sound of gentle music.

* * *

Like Rika had argued with Kyou before, Mr. Terada looked just like them when dressed down yet at the same time, he had a very mature look about him. Like he had promised, he would check out Club Blossom and support his girlfriend. He knew the band was good but just how good completely stunned him. "Hey, Mr. Terada, what do you think so far? The band is really good don't you think?" Tomoyo was absolutely grinning at the look on their teacher's face.

"They're amazing! I did not see this at all. They're great. You guys are really talented."

Tomoyo and the others all grinned happily at his response…especially Tomoyo. She purposely forced Rika into a brand new outfit she designed for tonight rather than using Sakura as her guinea pig (which the emerald-eyed girl did not complain about at all). Thankfully Rika was content with the outfit because it fit her personal style. Mr. Terada seemed happy too as he watched his girlfriend perform on the stage.

While Tomoyo was watching these two, Eriol was watching someone else. "Hey, Syaoran…I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's up?"

Eriol looked at his cousin and then back to the stage. "We have a great group of people to call as friends don't you think?"

Syaoran was puzzled by the question but looked back towards the stage while answering. "We do. Albeit many of them have been through some rough times, I really think it made them stronger." He looked at Sakura in particular and his amber eyes grew softer. "Our friends are great."

"We really love you guys who come every week to support us. You are amazing!" The crowd responded to Sakura with cheers and applause. "Before we step down and take a break we have one last song that we would like to perform. It is…an old song…one of the first songs I had ever written during a rough time I was going through. I don't know if we ever performed this one here before but I hope you all like it." Sakura gave her friends in the band a soft smile and counted them in.

It started with a piano solo by Elrick. The melody was quiet and mellow as Sakura began to sing.

_Is anybody out there?_

_Does anybody see_

_That when the lights are off something's killing me_

_I know it seems like people care_

_Cause they're always around me_

_But when the day is done and everybody runs_

Naoko and Chiharu came up to perform for this song and soon the strings could be heard with the piano.

_Who will be the one to save me from myself_

_Who will be the one who's there_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

The drums and finally the guitars entered, completing the harmony.

_When the show is over_

_And it's empty everywhere_

_It's so hard to face going back alone_

_So I walk around the city_

_Anything, anything to clear my head_

_I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_It may seem I have everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_When the ride that you've been on_

_That you're coming off_

_Leaves you feeling lost_

_Is anybody out there_

_Does anybody see_

_That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl?_

_Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

The song ended and the crowd was silent for a while. Finally there was applause as the band came down from the stage. Syaoran turned to Eriol once more. "This was written during her time in middle school wasn't it?"

Eriol merely gave a quiet smile.

* * *

It was almost time for the band to return to the stage. However, Life was busy having an exciting conversation.

"I cannot believe you guys were asked to play in the opening for prom! This is so exciting!" Meiling was jumping up and down squealing excitedly.

Sakura turned to the rest of her friends in the band. "I really appreciate you guys being so willing to play."

Kyou laughed. "Of course we'd be willing. We never had a problem before!"

Takashi nodded. "It will be lots of fun. Talk about a great way to end the senior year. I don't think I have heard a greater end to prom night since that day ten years ago…Chiharu that really hurts."

Chiharu huffed and crossed her arms. "We don't need a story from you right now."

"But Chiharu…"

"No means no." Everyone else then started laughing at the disappointed look on Takashi's face.

"It seems that you have been doing well." Sakura and the others turned towards the voice and the laughter died. The smiles disappeared.

Sakura was the first one to speak, her voice soft and filled with fear. "Arata…why are you here?"

The young man merely shrugged his shoulders. "I came here to see you." Sakura fell limp in her seat. She started shaking and soon had to grab on to the table for support. Tomoyo and a confused Meiling and Syaoran went over to Sakura immediately.

Eriol jumped in front of Sakura to face Akira head on. "You know that's not what she meant. You should not be out. How did you get out so early and why are you here?"

"I was a minor when arrested. I got out for good behavior and received lots of counseling. I guess you could say I got lucky. I just came to talk because I found out about Kohana."

"Leave now."

Akira shook his head. "Why is everyone so tense? I simply came to talk. Don't you think I deserve to know about my daughter?"

Eriol grabbed Akira by the throat and slammed him into a wall nearby. "No, I don't think you do at all! Now leave!" A crowd had started to gather. Mr. Terada pulled Eriol off of the guy before a bigger scene could be created. Akira glared at Eriol while holding his own neck. Rather than retaliating however he left without saying another word.

Everyone immediately turned to face Sakura. The girl was pale but the shaking had stopped and she had calmed down a bit. Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "We should go home."

"…we still have the second half left to do."

"But Sakura, you can barely stand. We'll talk to the manager…" Sakura slowly stood up and looked into a pair of concerned, amethyst eyes. She was pleading…Tomoyo got the message. Taking a deep breath she finally gave in. "If you will be okay then I guess we can let you go."

Sakura gave a weak smile. "Thank you." She turned to the others. "It's time to go back on stage. Shall we?" With that the others watched their dear friend walk towards the stage still not fully recovered.

Syaoran frowned. "I really wish she would just call it a night."

Tomoyo sighed. "That's Sakura for you. I think this is her way of coping with what just happened."

Rika gave Mr. Terada a small smile and stood up. "If this is her way of coping then the least we can do as her friends is support her." She walked towards the stage. Everyone looked at Rika and then at each other. They all understood. The others in the band got up as well and headed towards the stage.

Mr. Terada turned to Eriol who was staring at the table he was at. Tomoyo was trying to calm him down. "It is nice to know that you guys are so loyal to each other."

Tomoyo gave him a sad smile. "With everything Sakura has been through, it's the least we could do." No one else said another word as they watched Life on stage.

Sakura took a deep breath and then smiled at the crowd. "Thank you guys for waiting on us! Here's a lively song from Life to get things started. Let's have fun!"

* * *

**A/N:**I apologize for being so late with the chapter. Had an extremely rough semester and online course to complete. But I am done...for now...so here's my goal: at least one chapter a week. To keep this up will take a lot of work but I am determined to complete these stories this year. All I ask is that you R&R kindly. I know I am not the best writer here but with constructive criticism (emphasis on constructive) I will try to improve in those areas I lack. Besides, who doesn't like reviews? It's great encouragement. :D Anyway, that is all! Happy Independence to all of you from the United States of America (mine is several days away ^_^ )! Hope you guys have a great day!

Catch Me When I Fall – Ashley Simpson


	14. Reunion II

Chapter Fourteen: Reunion II

"We're home." Sakura and Naoko had just arrived from Club Blossom. The lights at the entrance were on but no one answered to Sakura's call. "I guess they're all asleep." With a sigh she climbed the stairs, Naoko following her. The night had ended fairly well but it was needless to say that the uninvited guest had greatly troubled everyone.

Naoko grabbed Sakura's hand and the emerald –eyed girl turned around in response. Naoko looked at her dear friend with sad eyes. "You know…you don't have to keep everything bottled up inside. I'm here….all of your friends are here and willing to support you. You can talk to us at any time."

Sakura gave a small smile and gave Naoko's arm a slight squeeze. "Thank you…but I could say the same to you."

"…what are you talking about?"

Sakura proceeded to raise the girl's arm slowly and placed her other hand on top of the covered arm. "There's no need for you to keep your emotions bottled up either. You guys are always helping me but now I want to be there for you. We all do. Kyou's worried sick about you right now but he wants to be strong for you. He loves you dearly. All of us love you…and when you are ready to open up entirely to us once again we will be right here to support you."

Naoko stood there in shock. It was Sakura who had a lousy night that night…not her. And yet she was thinking about others as well. She averted her dear friend's eyes but revealed a small smile of her own. "Thank you."

Sakura grinned. "Of course, that's what friends are for!" They hugged and wished each other a good night. However both knew that the sleep would not be all that great. They both had too much on their minds.

* * *

It was lunch time at Kaido High and Kyou and Elrick were looking at some new music that the band was currently working on. "That crazy girl has definitely outdone herself this time."

Elrick looked over at what his brother was talking about and his eyes went big. "Is this one of the new songs Sakura was talking about?"

"That's right. She's been studying a lot about guitar over the summer and she made this piece a personal project and wanted me and Rika to check it out and see if anything should be changed. Naturally she made it to drive us insane."

"Clearly she did! Do you see those chords?! They're crazy! If you and Rika can get them all down this song will be amazing!"

Kyou grinned. "I know! And I am about to add some things to the piece to make it even crazier! I'm excited. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Looking at music again guys? You guys can be such nerds." The brothers looked up to see a certain blue haired girl grinning at them.

Elrick smiled, ignoring the comment. "Hello Angelique."

Kyou decided to respond to it instead. "Well then I guess that we're proud to be nerds."

Angelique laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides I know you two are working with Life for the prom at Tomoeda High…that must be exciting."

Elrick replied. "We are looking forward to it actually. Speaking of proms…you know ours is just a few days before Tomoeda High's. I was wondering if you like to be my date for the prom."

Angelique was surprised at the invitation and gazed at Elrick in shock. He merely gave a warm smile of his own. With a blush she replied, "I would love to Elrick." Suddenly she heard her name being called and realized it was the captain of the cheerleading squad. "I'm being called for something guys, but I will definitely see you after school." She waved at them both and headed over towards the other group.

Kyou looked at Elrick with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Way to go man!" Elrick merely grinned in response, a very slight blush on his face.

Meanwhile the Echiru brothers failed to notice the glare of Aiko, the captain of the cheer squad.

* * *

It was also lunch time at Tomoeda High and everyone except Sakura and Meiling were there. "I have a surprise for you all." Everyone in the group looked up at Naoko curiously. "I have a cello recital coming up."

Smiles were seen all around the group. Tomoyo was the first one to react by squealing excitingly. "Congratulations! How far away is it? Do the others know as yet?"

"I told Kyou and Elrick already but I was planning to tell the rest of the guys at the next practice session. My recital is a few days after the prom here. I would greatly appreciate if you all came."

"Of course we'll be there, right guys?" Syaoran smiled and nodded and Eriol grinned while giving the thumbs up sign. "We're your friends and we will always support you. You will do great on that day. Oh my gosh this is so exciting! First will be the performance at prom and then it'll be your recital. You have to let me make your dress please!"

Eriol and Syaoran laughed as they watched Tomoyo practically bombard a now flustered Naoko with her excitement. Naoko finally managed to give her consent by nodding. She knew she could trust her friend with something this huge even if she could be a bit eccentric at times. At Naoko's agreement Tomoyo cheered even louder, causing Naoko to blush deeply and Eriol to laugh even harder. "Darling, calm down before you give our dear friend here a heart attack!"

The group was truly enjoying the moment when Meiling came rushing towards the group looking worried. "Guys, we have a problem here!" She stopped running to catch her breath. The gang looked at her confused and waited for her to talk again. "Akira's here at this school!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yea! Apparently he's in another homeroom class. I saw him in passing. It gets worse too. Kira practically crashed right into him and the resulting scene wasn't pretty. So do you guys remember the semi-passive Kira we'd been having for the last few weeks? She just left a few minutes ago today."

Groans were all heard from the group. "Why did he have to come here of all places? Could he not find another school?" Eriol gripped his hair in frustration. Meanwhile Meiling continued to look around the group.

"Where is Sakura? I thought that she'd be here with you guys?"

"She said she wanted to work on some music so she went to the music room. Why do you ask?"

"This is definitely not good…Kira is practically on a rampage right now searching for her. I thought she was with you guys so she'd be okay but if she's alone in the music room…"

Eyes widened upon the realization. Their friend could be in trouble. Syaoran however surprised everyone by being the first one to get up and leave the group. Running he said, "Let's go check on her!"

Eriol and the others didn't need to be told. They were right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was busy working on some music for prom night. Sitting with a music stand in front of her, an electric guitar next to her and a pencil tucked behind her ear, Sakura was actively working. "I sure hope this piece comes off well. This is probably the most complicated music I have ever written…especially the guitar parts. Rika will probably hate me at first but she's amazing so I know she can do it. Besides I think she'll really enjoy it once she gets her part down…so will Kyou."

She grinned excitedly to herself knowing that anyone who came into the room and saw her talking to no one in particular would probably think she had gone mad but the emerald-eyed girl didn't care. "This is going to be great!"

"Where is that slut?! I can't take this anymore!" Sakura jumped up startled at the outburst from outside of the classroom. However based on the voice she knew quite well who it was.

Sure enough Kira came in slamming the door as she entered the room. She turned and saw Sakura sitting down with her guitar and glared angrily. "You witch!" Sakura had no time to react as Kira approached her in an angry huff and smacked her face so hard that she went flying out of the chair with her guitar in tow.

Shock mixed with confusion and anger were evident on Sakura's face as she screamed, "What on earth was that for?!"

"I'm sick and tired of seeing your face. I hate you! I wish you were never born!" Kira turned towards the stand and kicked that down as well, causing a loud crashing sound that startled anyone within the area of the room.

Sakura stood up immediately, sliding her guitar as far away from them as possible. "Leave my stuff alone! What has gotten into you?!"

Kira laughed like someone who had basically lost it all. "I'll tell you what's wrong. YOU! You ruin my life! First you stole my boyfriend all those years ago, and then you accuse him of rape and get him arrested. You even have a kid to prove it all! Not only that but you stole the one person I could truly call a friend! And now when Arata is free from prison and able to run back to me he chooses not to. Why? All because he wants to talk to you! You messed up his life and yet all he wants to do is see you and meet that good for nothing child of yours! I would've been so better off without you in my life! I wish you were gone!"

This time Kira lunged at Sakura to hit her a second time but the girl was better prepared. Blocking the girl she pushed her some distance away and on to the floor. By this point a crowd had gathered because of all of the noise, causing even more chaos. "Is it really my fault that your life is like this? I did nothing to you! I never once lied to you or anyone else. You chose to be in denial! And how do you know that Arata's out anyway?"

"Are you kidding me? He's in our school right now…in my homeroom! How could you not know about a new student coming to our school this late?!"

With this answer however Sakura's eyes grew wide. She started to tremble as her feet gave way and she landed on the ground. "He's here…at our school? Why?"

Kira was surprised by this response however and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong with you? What are you freaking out over?"

"Isn't it obvious Kira? She's scared of me…I cannot blame her either. It was my fault."

Kira turned to see Arata standing some distance away from her. "Arata…why did you follow me?"

"I knew you'd do something idiotic like this once I spoke to you."

Kira glared at Sakura again who seemed to have shrunk even more now that her ex was in the room. Trembling, she curled herself up and wouldn't look at either of them. However, Kira chose to ignore Sakura's present state. "She's been lying to people this entire time saying that you raped her and yet you still defend her. Why?"

"Because she is telling the truth." This placed the girl into a silent stupor. Arata looked at Sakura silently for a moment before continuing. "I left you because I became interested in her body. I had a serious temper back then…not to mention that I figured I could get away with anything. Sakura had fallen for me but when she refused to give me what I wanted…I snapped."

Kira looked stunned. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. Sakura and I know the truth…I can only imagine the hurt I've caused her though." The guy took a few steps closer towards the emerald-eyed girl but otherwise kept his distance. "Sakura…" For the first time since he had entered the room Sakura looked up and saw remorseful eyes looking down at her. "I really wanted to talk to you last night at the club but I guess I did approach you all wrong didn't I? Sakura…I don't expect you to suddenly trust me or even forgive me for what happened in the past. I want to prove to you that I have changed and maybe one day…you'll let me meet her."

Sakura's eyes grew wider from shock but she didn't say anything back. Arata didn't expect her to. With that both Sakura and Kira watched as he left the room and pushed through a bewildered crowd.

At the same time Kira noticed that the crowd that had surrounded the room was quickly being cleared. It wasn't hard to figure out who was responsible for that. "If you want to live to see tomorrow you'd clear this crowd right now!" There came several voices saying similar things and the students ran away quickly not wanting to get these people any angrier than they already were. The door swung open again but this time it was Sakura's friends. They saw Sakura trembling on the ground and immediately ran over to her.

Tomoyo bent down and touched Sakura's cheek which was now obviously bruised. That same hand instantly clenched into a fist that was readily aimed at Kira who was still staring at Sakura. "YOU WITCH!" She swung with all of her might and Kira closed her eyes expecting some kind of contact. But it never happened. She opened her eyes to see Eriol holding back his girlfriend. That didn't stop Tomoyo from pulling against him. "Hasn't Sakura suffered enough hell because of you? I have had more than enough of you Kira! Don't you EVER touch her again or else I promise you the one who'd be going through hell is you!"

Kira looked at the group in front of her and then at the person they were trying to protect who was still trembling in fear. Aside from Tomoyo, Meiling was also being held back by Syaoran. Meanwhile Naoko was trying to comfort Sakura.

They were all so loyal and she could see they had a strong united front. They were friends... Sakura who was picked on since middle school…who was seen as a slut from the arrest and onwards…yet she was able to create such loyal bonds. Who did Kira have left that she could still call a friend? Did she ever understand what a true friend was in the first place? A lot of emotions were bombarding her all at once…shock being the greatest one. She couldn't get herself to believe that Arata had actually raped someone. She was so stunned that she could only stare at the group in front of her.

"You're still here?"

That's when she noticed Naoko walking towards her. The walk was calm but when she looked into the girl's eyes she could see she was absolutely livid. Pure, barely contained rage was in those eyes and for the first time in a long time…Kira was afraid.

"You sure are lucky right now. Eriol and Syaoran would never hit a girl and the two who'd beat you down to a bloody pulp are being constrained. However if I was you I would get the hell out of this room right now. Only God knows how much longer I can hold back." Kira stared dumbfounded and Naoko finally snapped. "LEAVE NOW!" Kira didn't bother to stay any longer. She got up and ran as quickly as she could out of the room.

Naoko took a deep breath and Syaoran and Eriol finally let the girls go. Tomoyo still furious huffed. "You shouldn't have held me back that time. She deserved every punch that was coming to her."

Eriol shook his head. "I'm pissed off too…but the last thing we need is to get into any trouble with the school. We are graduating this year after all." He turned towards Sakura who had finally stopped shaking but was clearly still panicked.

Syaoran bent down directly in front of the girl. "I'm sorry we got here so late. We were so worried about you. I'm glad that you are okay."

Sakura looked at all of her friends and then right at Syaoran. Finally she threw herself at Syaoran and broke down in tears…holding on tight to the one person in front of her. Syaoran was shocked by the reaction but he didn't dare stop her. He wrapped his arms around the crying girl who was now clinging to his neck for dear life. The others merely watched the scene in silence as the girl finally calmed down and fell asleep.

At that exact moment the bell for lunch to end rang. Syaoran picked up the now sleeping girl with ease. Her arms still attached to his neck. Amber eyes looked sadly at the girl in his arms and then to the rest of his friends. "I'll take her to the nurse's office. Can you guys tell the teacher where I am please?"

Naoko and Meiling were picking up Sakura's things. Eriol nodded. "We'll let him know. We'll deal with her stuff as well so go on ahead." Syaoran nodded and took the girl out of the room. Eriol looked at the door with a sigh and continued to help the others with the mess. He wasn't worried about Sakura. She was in good hands after all.


	15. Changes

Chapter Fifteen: Changes

"Hey guys, I just spoke to that Arata guy…seems he really was telling the truth."

"Seriously? So the rumors about Sakura in the past weren't true after all…I guess she isn't a slut."

"I still find this hard to believe. It may be a rumor but they all start somewhere…why else would they have lasted this long?"

"Why would anyone tarnish his own name with lies? I don't find any of this hard to believe at all. We never even bothered to find out anything about Sakura so the rumors really could have all been a lie. Besides, do you guys recall a time when Sakura ever did anything in public to actually justify the rumors?"

It was comments like these that had been circulating around the campus of Tomoeda High for the past month. Ever since the incident with Kira and Arata in the music room, the rumor mill had been churning non-stop. Sakura in particular got mixed comments during the entire thing. Either her name had been cleared in one person's mind or remained as it always had. Sakura's friends did not know what to make of any of it and were honestly quite worried.

At that moment Sakura was staring at some music in front of her during lunch time. The gang was all there sitting under their usual cherry blossom tree. The day was bright and cheery but the atmosphere around everyone was anything else but that. For the past month Sakura had been rather aloof, never saying a word to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Tomoyo decided to try and gain her best friend's attention. "Hey Sakura, how is the music coming along?"

Sakura turned around and tried to smile, although everyone knew it was a hollow one. "Great…we will be able to start practicing this song really soon."

"Don't tire yourself out now…we still have our gig tonight at the club and you have been pretty tired lately. Are you sure you will be alright? We're all worried about you."

"I am fine. I promise. I just really want to get this music done in time. Don't worry, Tomoyo." She then returned to her music and was silent once again. Everyone looked at each other…all concerned but not sure what to do about any of it.

* * *

It was at the end of Life's gig that night when Syaoran decided that he would approach Sakura. He walked over to the girl who had decided to sit alone with some music and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Sakura, may I speak to you for a few minutes in private?" Sakura looked at him momentarily and back to her music and sighed. Nodding her head she got up and they walked together outside.

The door opened and Sakura took a deep breath of the cool air that hit her face, closing her eyes at the same time. Finally she opened her eyes but did not look at Syaoran who stood behind her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About you…I and everyone else are very worried. So much has happened recently and you have grown rather distant from everyone."

"I keep telling you guys that I am fine. There is really no need to worry."

Syaoran walked in front of Sakura and stared at her dead on. "I do not believe you. You don't smile or laugh like how you used to. You are extremely quiet around all of your friends, saying only what you need to when necessary. We have heard all of the rumors and comments students have been saying lately as well as your reactions to all of them. Most of all whenever you see Arata you tense up. We know your fear of him is not entirely gone. We can't blame you for that…but please stop lying to us…you are not okay."

Emerald eyes gazed into amber ones and saw firm, yet caring eyes staring right back at her. She knew she couldn't keep up her façade any longer. Suddenly her knees felt weak and buckled underneath her, Syaoran catching her before she could fall into a heap on the ground. She looked into his eyes once again, this time seeing only concern. Wrapping her arms around him she hid her face in his shoulder and sobbed like she did one month ago. Syaoran sat in the grass with Sakura in her arms. He said no words while she cried. All he did was rub her back and allowed her to just let go.

Within a few minutes her sobs began to subside. She finally looked back up at Syaoran with her eyes now red-rimmed. "Too many things have happened…I guess I allowed it all to overwhelm me. I'm sorry I broke down on you like that."

Syaoran shook his head. "You are a dear friend of mine…anytime you need my shoulder, feel free to use it. And remember, all of us realize that what you are going through isn't easy…but if you need us in any way whatsoever we will be there for you."

"Thank you…" Sakura replied, the light slowly returning to her eyes. She then turned around so that her back was to Syaoran and looked up at the night sky. "Tonight is very beautiful…I remember the last time we were outside like this."

"So do I. Takashi tried to tell us some story he made up about true love and the stars."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, and then Chiharu came out and dragged him back in. He looked so pathetic being sent back in the way he was." Her giggles became laughter and Syaoran began to join her.

As they began to calm down Syaoran smiled. "This is the first true smile I have seen in a long time. Don't lose it…you look best with a smile."

Sakura blushed and returned to gazing at the stars. Meanwhile Syaoran went quiet and found he was admiring the girl in front of him. No matter how long it took her, she always found a way to get through the rough times in her life. She was a strong and courageous girl. Syaoran then found himself noticing other things. Sakura's shoulder length hair began to sway in slight breeze that was blowing. She was so small, so light…she fit perfectly in his arms.

Syaoran blushed as he realized that he was still holding her. He looked down at his arms which encompassed her tiny waist and was surprised that he was perfectly comfortable like this. Over the past few months he noticed his feelings gradually changing for Sakura but he never realized how much…

"Syaoran, are you okay?" The young man jumped startled as he saw those beautiful emerald eyes gazing at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a moment."

She smiled back. "We should probably go back inside. The others must be wondering what's taking us so long." Sakura stood up, leaving Syaoran's warm embrace and then held out her hand to help him up. "I want to thank you again for tonight…I needed it."

Suddenly Syaoran's heart swelled and a grin involuntarily appeared on his face as he saw a smile that went all the way to her eyes. "Anything for a friend."

It was then he realized just how much he had fallen for her.

* * *

"Well, look who seems to be in a good mood." Sakura looked up from her music the next day and the smile on her face slowly disappeared. One of the girls of Kira's clique stood there with a smirk on her face. She, like Kira also had long black hair but was slightly taller than Kira and had blue eyes. "Someone seems have allowed all the new comments to get to her head. Maybe we need to wake you back up to reality."

The other girls all snickered. Sakura sighed and decided to return to her music. The main girl glared, irritated by the lack of response. She retaliated by snatching the sheets out of Sakura's hands. Sakura reached for them but the girl pulled them further away and handed it to another person while pushing Sakura back. "You are a slut who is not wanted here regardless of what anyone says. Don't ever forget that."

"This immaturity is not going to get you very far…believe me." The group all turned to see Syaoran with the sheet music in his hands. The girl who was safekeeping the sheets frowned at the dark-haired guy. "Look, you girls should leave now before I get angry."

"You can't tell us what to do! I don't see why you stick up for her anyway. What is so great about her?"

"A whole lot more than I can say about you guys." The girls turned once again to see who had joined the conversation and they immediately fell silent. Dark eyes glared at them. Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock. Syaoran noticing this took the young girl's hand and squeezed it gently. The new person continued to speak. "If this is all you can do with your time then that alone tells me you girls have nothing going for you. Now I suggest you take Li's suggestion before **I** get angry."

The clique still tried to fight back. "What would you possibly do to a bunch of girls anyway?"

"…are you sure you want to find out?" Nothing more was said as the girls quickly left. Arata sighed. "I thought they did nothing without their precious Kira to lead them." He turned to face the two that remained in the area: Syaoran and Sakura. "Well, hopefully you won't have to worry too much longer about them bothering you. I will be seeing you around Sakura." With that he turned to leave.

"Arata wait a minute!" He halted and immediately turned around, startled and confused as to what was happening.

Syaoran responded the same way as well. Bewildered he turned to gaze at Sakura. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath never letting go of Syaoran's hand. Then turning to face Arata she said something that neither one was expecting to hear. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Arata's throat dried up…he instantly lost his voice. Not being able to say a word he nodded to the girl in front of him. Sakura smiled slightly. "Okay, meet Syaoran and me after school outside. We'll wait for you." Arata in his stupor merely nodded one last time before walking off in a daze.

As soon as he was out of their sights, Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, are you sure about this? I don't like this at all."

She took the hand that was still clinging onto hers into both of her hands this time. Slowly she gazed into the concerned amber eyes in front of her with pleading eyes of her own. "This is something I want to do…I think it is best. Will you come with me please?"

His heart melted. "…I will come…but promise me that you won't push yourself too far." Sakura smiled in response.

* * *

That day after school Shaia was headed towards the library when she heard something completely unexpected.

"Is this some kind of joke? You are not serious are you?"

"Why can't I be serious? You heard exactly what I said."

It was coming from right around the corner and Shaia decided to take a peek to figure out if it was who she thought it was. Quietly peeking out from her hiding place her guess was confirmed. That did not change the fact that she was surprised at the scene that was unfolding before her.

Kira stood in front of her posse a look of determination plastered onto her face. "I will no longer be leader of you guys or hang out with you anymore…sorry I couldn't stick with this group to the end. I've decided to start anew. It may be too late to change things with others in my last few months here but I am going to try. You guys should try to turn over a new leaf too."

Complaints flew out from amongst the group until finally one girl in particular spoke up. "Let her be. If she wants to leave then who are we to stop her?" The group went silent and turned towards the one who had spoken up. It was the girl who led the clique earlier that day. She walked up towards Kira, disdain evident in her blue eyes. "You had been going soft for quite a while anyway. I think it is best that you leave. You don't have to worry about us…I'll take over from here."

"Perfect Asana…it's nice to know that there are more shallow people like you willing to be puppeteers of such a group." Asana frowned, not imagining such a sarcastic comment from the former leader. With a huff she turned around and led the group away. The others meekly followed in their confused state.

Kira watched the group leave and sighed. "To think that I used to be like that…pathetic. I have so much to work on."

"I think you just took the first step." Kira jumped at the voice and turned to see an astounded Shaia emerging from her hiding place. "What you did just now…I did not see that coming."

Kira looked away with a small blush on her face. "You weren't supposed to see that honestly…no one was." She looked up at her former best friend and took a deep breath. "Shaia, I am so sorry for the way I have been acting all this time. You were right…I allowed my misdirected anger get the best of me. I was cruel to so many people who did not deserve it…and I was a horrible friend towards you. I know it may take a while for you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I plan to change my ways once and for all. I am going to become a better person."

With that she said goodbye and turned to leave. "Kira, you silly girl." Kira stopped and turned back around to see Shaia with tears in her eyes and arms wide open. "You've been my friend long enough to know that I forgive easily."

Kira's gaze alternated between Shaia's tears and her inviting hug. With tears of her own she went running to her best friend and returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a moment and Kira's heart soared knowing that their status as best friends was restored. With a grin she replied, "Thank you."

* * *

"Good afternoon Ms. Yen." Sakura came into the preschool classroom and waved at the teacher with a smile.

The teacher gave a smile of her own. "Good afternoon. It's good to see you! Kohana was a good girl as usual."

Sakura thanked the teacher and went looking for Kohana who was grabbing her backpack. "Kohana, I'm here."

The little girl jumped up with a grin and went running to Sakura, embracing her. "Hi Mommy! I had a lot of fun today!"

"That's great! I'm gonna want to hear all about it. Syaoran is here too." Mother and daughter walked out of the classroom to where Syaoran was.

Kohana smiled and waved at Syaoran. "Hello!" She turned and immediately went quiet as she stared at the third person standing next to Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other hesitantly. "This is an old friend of mine. We used to go to middle school together and now he's back for a little while. His name is Arata."

Arata bent down to the girl's level and gave a shy smile. He held out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

A sweet smile appeared on Kohana's face as she took Arata's hand in her own and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So why don't you tell us about your day Kohana?" Sakura took her daughter by the hand and the four of them began walking side by side for home. Stories of the games played and songs sung were told excitedly. Laughter abounded amongst the group.

Sakura observed the interaction between Arata and Kohana. She had decided to hold off on telling her daughter the truth but she still wanted to give Arata a chance. He was actually doing a pretty good job. Kohana was chatting quite comfortably and Arata's face seemed to light right up. Seeing the two people she least expected, or wanted, to meet up and get along together gave her feelings that she simply could not explain or understand. Yet, there was something about seeing those two together and the joy in Arata's eyes that made it impossible for Sakura to not smile.

She took Syaoran by the hand to get his attention. He turned to see Sakura smile at him. She said no words but her expression said everything: _'Thank you.'_

Syaoran smiled back and squeezed her hand gently in response. _'You're welcome.'_


End file.
